Aladdin
by MadQuinn13
Summary: The gang and a few others are forced into preforming Aladdin. Will be Juliet/Alex on screen and off
1. Casting Call

Alex, Justin, Max, TJ, Alucard, Juliet, Mason, Jerry and the random goblin guy were all standing at the main office of the president of the Wizard Council. The only people that were nervous were Alex, Juliet, Mason and Al. They had a reason to be.

"I have called you all in here because of the recent trouble you have all gotten into. You shall all, with mortals help, film and perform live...Aladdin!" The old man smiled at the group, all of them looked scared.

"Uh..what? We have to do what?" Alex sounded very annoyed.

"Oh don't worry we picked out the parts for you all." He picked up a list. "Now people have complained that Disney is not pro gay. So Alex you will be Aladdin, well Aly now. Juliet will be Jasmine. Al you're her father the Sultan. Jerry you are the Peddler who starts it all off." He paused to check other things.

"No! Alex is not playing Aladdin! She can't act. I can! I should be Aladdin, I look good shirtless!" Justin was in a Taylor Lautner phase.

"If any of you have a problem with the parts than take it up with me after, I'll simply strip you of your family magic or Monster Jail." Justin shut right up. "Now then, the rest of you.

Genie-Max

Jafar – Justin

Iago – that odd mortal Zeke

Abu – Stevie turned into a monkey.

Gazeem - TJ

Cave voice- Goblin Guy.

Guard Razoul - Mason

Rajah - Harper turned into a tiger." He finished reading the list getting odd looks from everyone.

Alex rolled her eyes, of course she was the thief. The head wizard guy left and Alex went into the girl's bathroom in the hall of wizards to get away from Mason before he tried to talk to her. She wanted to be with Juliet, she just didn't know how to make that happen. She nearly jumped when she heard Juliet's voice, she wasn't use to the whole ne reflection thing.

"I don't think he thought this through, I won't show up on film." She smiled as Alex turned around to face her. "But hey don't forget we gotta get married. Now I don't mind cooking and cleaning but I will not do it everyday." Juliet joked.

"Well don't worry, you're a princess you'll have people to do everything for you." Alex smiled at her.

"Yeah I guess there is going to be a lot of singing. Not looking forward to that at all." Juliet could sing, she just never did it a lot.

"Yeah, but we get to see Justin as a bad guy. That will be worth all the singing and bullshit." Alex didn't want mention how nothing was good compared to the kisses they got to have.

"Yeah it will. I don't think my Dad can be good." Juliet giggled.

"Well I guess we'll find out." She got to fight with Mason, that was the only thing she was looking forward too.

OoOo

Justin and Mason were discussing what they were going to have to do.

"Okay, you do the body switching spell on me so I switch with Juliet when Alex has to kiss her. Thus making her realise our love and we'll get back together. " Mason smiled, he only just got back from being a wolf and was more concerned about his relationship with Alex, well lack of than going to monster jail.

"No. Alex wouldn't know it was you." Justin held his head in his hands as he thought it through.

"Well I'm thinking what are you doing? Nothing, if you aren't going to help than sod off!" ((I'm trying to remember British slang)) He was getting fed up with Justin.

"I'm thinking! It's all inside my head you idiot!" Jerry and Al stepped in before they came to blows, Jerry stepped in to keep Justin from getting killed, and Al did it to keep Justin alive and Juliet from whining "You let my boyfriend die"

A/N: Well what do you think? Should I do chapter one? I have the real script for the movie so it will be accurate, with the few minor changes.


	2. Act 1: Meet Aly

Everyone was getting into costumes. Today was the first day of filming. After Juliet tried to get out by claiming she wouldn't even show up they were informed it was enchanted to show vampires.

Oo Alex's dressing room Oo

Alex was looking herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe her costume, she was identical to Aladdin the only different her purple vest was closed and kept skin tight with double sided tape, it was a Disney movie after all.

"This is ridiculous." Alex was half tempted to just quit, if it wasn't for the kisses with Juliet she would. She looked at the hat and rolled her eyes she wasn't needed for awhile, neither was Juliet. Only Justin, her Dad, TJ and Zeke were needed right now. She looked over at Stevie in the cage.

"Maybe we should've just hid somewhere." She shook her head to herself.

Oo Justin's dressing room Oo

Justin looked down at his man dress. He had a cape and was all in black and red.

"All I need now is my staff." He loved this, if he couldn't be Aladdin then he'd picked Jafar after all it could really show his talents.

He looked back at the bird cage where Zeke was. They turned him into a bird, he could talk though, only his lines.

"I hope you're ready Zeke." Justin smiled at his friend before going over his lines again.

Oo Jerry's dressing room Oo

Jerry was in his puffy pants that gave him a very lovely breeze. He was going over the opening, he was after all the first to go. He looked at his outfit and smiled. He got to be seen first. It was time for his talent to be shown!

Oo Juliet's dressing room Oo

Juliet was sitting in her dressing room on the couch with her Dad next to her. They weren't in costumes because they weren't needed.

"You had to get involved with that wizard boy." Al was sitting down the couch she had.

"Oh well this could be fun. You don't have to sing." Juliet always wondered what Alex's lips tasted like, now she would get to find out.

"Thank God." He cracked his knuckle as a loud buzz sounded. "Filming is starting."

Oo On Set Oo

Jerry was walking through a desert in a outfit fit for trotting through a desert.

"Oh I come from a land

From a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where they cut off your ear

If they don't like your face

It's barbaric, but hey--it's home!

When the wind's at your back

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down,

Stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night!

Arabian nights

Like Arabian days

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights

'Neath Arabian moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes." Jerry sang than looked at the camera. "Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer" The camera zooms in and hits him in the face. "Too close, a little too close." The camera backs up to the original spot. "There. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break" He taps it on the table. "Will not..." It falls apart. "...it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this!" He pulls out Tupperware. "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." He pries it open and makes raspberry sound. "Ah, still good." The camera begins to pan to right. Jerry hurries to catch it. "Wait, don't go!" The camera stays still. "I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this." Jerry pulls the magic lamp out from his sleeve. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." Another pan, this one slower to left. Again, Jerry rushes to catch up. "This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" Jerry pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand. "It begins on a dark night.| Jerry throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape. "Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."

Camera tilts down to find Justin sitting on his horse and Zeke on his shoulder. TJ comes riding up to the pair.

"You...are late!" Justin yells at TJ.

"I'll show you late!" TJ spoke in his usal annoying voice.

"Stick to the script!" Head Wizard guy yelled muttering something about shock collars.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one." He bowed slightly mocking.

"You have it then?" Justin had a very smug look on his face. To get this in his mind he was thinking '_I am so good in bed. When Juliet and I do it she's set for the next few weeks_'

TJ pulls out half of the medallion from his sleeve. "I had to slit a few throats to get it." He brings it closer to Justin who tries to grab it but at the last second TJ pulls it back.

"Ah, ah, ahh! The treasure." His look on his face screamed creeper keep away from children.

Zeke squawks as he swoops down and snatches the medallion from TJ who yelled out a loud Ouch!

"Trust me, my pungent annoying friend. You'll get what's coming to you." He smirked as Zeke spoke.

"What's coming to you! Awk!" The boy would never remember any of this. Justin pulls out the second half of the medallion connecting it with the other half TJ gave him, the insect now fully formed begins to glow. It flies out of Justin's hand, scaring the horses both men rode in on and flies off towards the dunes.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" Justin yells as they all chase after the over grown firefly. They all stop at a large dune, the bug separates into two and the halved plunge themselves into the dune. The only thing that remains is the two bright lights in the sand. The dune rises and transformed into a giant lion's head where the lights are eyes.

Justin grinned as he gazed upon the sand. "At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!"

"Awk! Cave of Wonders!" Zeke squawked.

"By God..." TJ stared in awe, he had no idea it would all be real.

"It's Allah TJ! You are in the middle east, it's Allah." Justin scold.

"By Allah." TJ tone was mono at best.

Justin rolled his eyes, he was stuck with amateurs. "Now remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" He laughed to himself as TJ started to approach the lion's mouth, which was the entrance to the cave. He laughs out of nervousness.

Zeke squawks again. "Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" Once he makes sure they are alone in speaks in normal English. "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" He turned to look at Justin as he spoke. Justin just smirked and placed his finger on his lips. TJ has now reached the cave, but is thrown backwards by the roar of the cave's speaking.

Goblin Guy is standing off screen with a microphone.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" He roared at the trembling TJ.

"It is I, Gaze....Gazee...m" He tried horribly to pronounce the name. "A humble thief."

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." The booming voice roared once again. TJ looks back at Justin with a questioning look.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Justin shouted at him. TJ hesitates before placing one foot inside the mouth. With great apprehension, he stomps it down. Nothing happens. Relieved he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns to run out but the mouth slams shut before the dune collapses and becomes just another pile of sand. All that remains of what happened was the two halves of the medallion.

"Seek out, the diamond in the rough." The cave's voice rings through the empty desert.

Zeke unburied himself from the sand coughing dramatically as he does so. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna...going to, get a hold of that stupid lamp!" Just forget it!" He was getting rather angry with Justin. "Look at this! Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" He flies up to Justin's shoulder. Who merely gave a small chuckle.

"Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy." Justin was more than happy at the moment, he was annoyed that he needed to find someone else.

"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred...I think I'm gonna...going to have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna...going to do? We got a big problem here, a big prob!" Justin holds his beak shut.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."

"Cut!" The head wizard man yells and Justin and Zeke relax. "Very good. Next we need Alex, Mason, Stevie, and the random guards and street people." He checked the list of actors as they changed the desert to the village.

Alex was standing on top of a roof top with a loft of bread in her arms. She didn't want to sing, but she had a lot of action parts, she wanted to do them. She halts at the edge of the roof top and almost drops of bread.

"Stop thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" Mason yells out chasing his ex girlfriend, sword in his hand. He was in an outfit not much different than Alex's only his vest was wide open, his vest was black and he had a big poufy hat with a feather sticking out of the top.

Alex looks down at the bread. "All this for a loaf of bread?" She asked herself in disbelief. She jumps off the roof, landing on two ropes strung between buildings with clothes drying on them. She skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on her as she goes. Finally, she's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters close. Alex slams into the the shutters and falls to the street, her fall is being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around her. She pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy her bread when guards are heard.

"There she is!" Mason yelled to his men, random wizards and monsters.

"You won't get away so easy!" A random guard yelled as he caught up.

"You think that was easy?" Alex asked exasperated. She looks at three women we are laughing at her.

"You two that way, and you." He points to the guard that spoke before. "With me. We'll find her." He was determined to find Alex. For more than just the play.

Alex pulled a sheet over herself making a makeshift robe covering most of her face in the process. She rushes over to the women who laughed at her. "Morning ladies."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aly?" The first woman asks Alex with a sly smile on her face.

"Trouble? No way. You're only trouble if you get caught-"Alex is cut off by Mason who grabs her shoulder and yanks her back the sad excuse for a disguise falls off. "I'm in trouble."

"...and this time." Mason is stopped by the sudden monkey on him pulling his hat down over his eyes. The monkey dances and laughs.

"Perfect timing Stevie...I mean Abu." Alex quickly corrects herself.

"Hello!" Stevie speaks in a odd voice well a normal voice for a monkey.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Alex starts running singing.

"Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the bread line.

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

That's everything!" The guards corner Alex and she battles a guard wielding a sword. she dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the guard's pants. Stevie raspberries the guard, then dodges an attack. The guard swings at Alex, but destroys a barrel of fish. As Alex runs off, the guard pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.

"One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!" Alex sings as she and Stevie scamper up a pile of barrels, then kicks one down on top of another guard.

"Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel Take that!" Mason sings as he tries to catch Alex.

"Just a little snack guys!" Alex sings with a cocky grin as she scampers to the top of a platform. The guards shake the platform back and forth trying to knock her off.

"Rip her open, take it back guys!" Mason order his men as they shook the platform.

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're my only friend, Abu!" A woman in a window not to far above Alex calls out "Who?" Alex jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab Stevie's hand like an acrobat. The pair swing into a harem. The woman started to sing now.

"Oh it's sad Aly's hit the bottom. She's become a one-man rise to crime." Stevie finds a plateful of fruit and stuffs them in her mouth like a chipmunk.

"I'd blame parents, except she hasn't gotten 'em!" One extra sings. Jerry off screen.

"You try to control her and then start pointing fingers." Head Wizard guy gives him a look. "Sorry."

Alex ignored her father's comment. "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the time." Alex and Stevie leave. It cuts to a muscleman flexing to a crowd. The guards rush past. Cuts back to Alex and Stevie behind the muscleman matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hitmen. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block." Alex is chased by the guards, Stevie on her shoulder. They race through a flock of sheep, hurdle a man sleeping on a bed of nails. A man bigger than Jerry lands on him. Stevie disguises herself with jewels until a shopkeeper discovers her.

"Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!" The crowd of extra sings.

"Let's not be too hasty!" Alex is corned by guards her back agents the wall. A large ugly old man comes out blocking the Guards from Alex.

"Still I think she's rather tasty." Alex tumbled away from the old creeper and and puts a arm around Mason like they've been best friends for years.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along!" Alex grinned.

"Wrong!" Mason and his men yelled. They all jumped into a pile and fight. When they stop, Alex and Stevie are gone. They are sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit, followed by the guards you hop up and down screaming in pain as the cross the rocks. Alex and Stevie pass a sword swallower, than Stevie goes back pulls the sword out of the man's mouth. She advances on the guards who retreat in fear.

"She's got a sword!" One dumb guard yells.

"You idiot We all got swords!" Mason yelled at him. Stevies drops the sword and runs to catch up with Alex. They are once again surrounded by guards coming from left and right. She jumps up and climbs a rope trick being done on the street, as the guards all crash into each other.

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!" Alex wasn't done her song.

"Vandal!" The crowd screams.

"One hop ahead of the hump!"

"Street Rat!"

"One trick ahead of disaster!"

"Scoundrel!"

"They're quick but I'm much faster!"

"Take that!" The guards chase Alex up a staircase into a room. She grabs a carpet and jumps out the window.

"Here goes, better throw my hand in. Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump!" The guards follow her out the window but they go straight down to the street and land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer." Alex uses the parachute to land safely and out of danger. Alex and Stevie high five each other.

"And now, esteemed effendi, we fest!" All right!" She breaks the bread in two and gives half to Stevie who starts eating right away. Alex looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl who seems to be older of the two, sees Alex and Stevie then drops her find and tries to hide. Alex looks at them then the bread. Than Stevie.

"Uh-oh!" Stevie knew what was coming. She takes a big bite of her food, but Alex gets up and walks over to the children. The girl pulls her bother back.

"Here, go on. Take it." Alex held out the bread to the girl and Stevie tried to swallow her bite, then looks guilty. She walked over to the children and offers her bread to them. In delight, they pet her on the head.

"Ah, don't. Huh?" Stevie sees Alex walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Alex peers over the shoulders of people. He sees Prince Achmed played by TJ in a different outfit and a wig riding on a horse.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." One extra said.

"Another suitor for the Princess." The other Extra agreed. Alex is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of the Prince's horse startling it.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" TJ yelled liking this role much better than his old one. He brings up his whip to attack the children but Alex jumps in front of them and catches the whip.

"Hey if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." Alex smirked at TJ, she loved telling him off.

"Oh I'll show you manners." TJ was waiting to get yelled at but instead he got a "close enough." He then kicked Alex into a mud puddle. The crowd gathered around them laughed.

"Look at that, Abu. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends...Really? That's the best insult?" She shook her head to herself. TJ stopped and looked back at Alex.

"You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat and you will die a street rat, and only your fleas will morn you." Alex rushes TJ but the palace doors slam shut in her face.

"I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas!" She calls through the door. Come on, Abu. Let's go home." The make the climb to their home with the view and tucks Stevie in for the night.

"Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer Would they see poor boy? No Siree. They'd find out there's so much more to me." She pulls back the curtain and stares at the beautiful palace. "Someday, Abu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in the palace, and never have any problems at all." Alex promised determined by today to make it happen.

"Cut!" Head wizard guy called out.

Alex sighed and Stevie was turned back into her human form.

"Finally, I hate having a tail." She was thankfully fully clothes in her usual style. She laughed at Alex. "I think they pussy cats already found their new doll Russo." Stevie rolled her eyes.

Juliet walked out of her dressing room laughing at everyone in their costumes, she had yet to even see hers.

"Wow, I saw it all on the screen, nice moves Alex." Juliet laughed her fangs standing out.

"What about me? I had to ride a horse." Justin was in his normal clothes now.

"You were great baby." Juliet gave him a small kiss.

"Let's go and see that movie." Justin was referring to the plans the made a while ago.

"Kay, Bye Alex!" She didn't wait to get a good bye before Justin flashed them out.

".........bye Juliet." Alex sighed. Stevie looked at her and shook her head.

"You in love in so pathetic." Stevie rolled her eyes before getting lightly hit by Alex.

"Shut up monkey."


	3. Act 2 Jasmine

A/N: Okay so I think the script is the play version cause Disney isn't that graphic with cutting off ears hands yes ears no....should've guessed it since they changed the Little Mermaid ((She was suppose to have her tongue cut out.)) **FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOE STEVIE WATCH DETENTION ELECTION ON YOUTUBE**

Anyone else think this movie might be banned in the US, I mean no offence to you Americans ((even if you might get my country thrown into war with North Korea, you know the crazy WE HAVE NUKES AND LIKE TO USE THEM part)) but you ban and get mad at anything with terrorists and that's what this movie is, Muslims who are evil and poor and steal. AGAIN NO OFFENCE I AM NOT RACIST MY BEST FRIEDN IS A PISSED OFF MUSLUM ((relax that's a joke I know anyone could be one))

Oh and I only just noticed Juliet wears yoga pants in tasty bites, its the only time she isn't in a skirt or dress odd huh? Anyways enough ranting on with the PLAY.......Movie....thingy!

Oo Juliet's dressing room Oo

Juliet was in her regular outfit, Harper was getting turn into the tiger at the moment and her Dad was getting into his outfit. She sighed as she looked at the blank mirror, was making funny faces at it when she heard and smelt Justin at her door, she opened it and grinned at him. She was needed now not him but he did have a scene with her pretty soon so he was in costume.

"What does Zeke think is going on?" She asked running her hand self consciously through her hair.

"Oh, after every scene we wipe his memory clean." Justin sat down on the couch and pulled her on his lap. "You excited for your first role?" He asked grinningly as he placed small kisses on her neck.

"Mmm yeah I am." Juliet relaxed and leaned into Justin's arms. Their romantic qwuiet time was interrupted by tiger bursting through the door and charged Juliet digging it's teeth in Juliet's leg.

"Seriously! We make her the tiger that I'm stuck with!" Juliet was bashing Harper on the head, yes this could kill her but well it was a risk she was willing to take.

Justin jumped up and started yelling at Harper. "Harper! Fuck off! This is no way to try and make me like you! And stop watching my sleep!" Harper let go and sulked out of the room. "I'll try and get them to charm her into not doing that." Juliet rolled her eyes about to say something when the loud Buzz went off and she left for the set.

The set was the interior of the Sultan's chamber, TJ in his Prince outfit rushed out of a door, Al in his poufy pants and over sized hat with a stupid as feather in it. TJ was storming out the ass of his pants were missing.

"Wow, never knew TJ was _that _ kind of a bad boy." Justin commented off stage.

TJ ignored Justin and stuck to the script, in all his costumes now there was a sock device that electrocuted him when he didn't stick to the script.

"I've never been so insulted!" He stormed passed Al who treating this as if he really was marring off Juliet, God forbid she moves out.

"Oh, Prince Achmed, You're not leaving so soon, are you?" Al chased after him, but not to quickly he didn't want to seem desperate.

"Good luck marrying her off!" He stormed out the door leaving Al pissed off.

"Oh, Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine!" Al went off into the garden looking for Juliet, it was fake sunlight so they were safe. Al found Juliet by the fountain with tiger Harper with part of a girl's panties in her mouth, they were Juliet's from when her and Justin had a quickly before she was needed.

"Confound it, Rajah! So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!" Juliet gave a small laugh.

"Oh, father. Rajah was just playing with him, weren't you Rajah." Harper refused to go near Juliet. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?" She didn't know what to do since Harper wouldn't go near her. She looked off set to see Alex poking one of the camera men with a stick.

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you..." Al continued speaking and Juliet joined in.

"...must be married to a Prince."They walk over to the dove cage. Al was speaking alone.

"By your next birthday...really we stopped celebrating two thousand years ago, I don't even remember the date." Al god love him loved speaking out of turn.

"The law is wrong!" She complained.

"You've only got three more days!" He insisted.

"Father, I hate being forced into this." She paused to take a dove out of the cage and pets it, she needs to put some fucking animals in this movie. "If I do marry, Which I will never do! I want it to be for love. Justin stop flipping through wedding magazines!" She knew she was breaking the script, which was a first for her, she really took acting seriously she did it for the Queen and King of England for a long while.

"Jasmine, it's not only this law." He takes the dove from Juliet and broke it neck as he threw it back in the cage. (Al was unleashing his wrath and a poor defenceless dove)) "I'm going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for." He didn't understand this line. ((The not is left out on purpose))

"Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own." She moved her hand around the fountain she walked back to after her father killed the bird, this talk was getting way to close to a real family talk.

"I've never had any real friends." She smirked to herself. '_No friends that you never ate!_' She went back to her lines. "I've never been outside the palace walls.

Al shook his head, daughters, nothing but heartache and trouble. "But Jasmine, you're a princess."

"Than maybe I don't want to be a Princess!" She angrily hits the water causing a small tidal wave.

"Oooohhhh so dramatic! Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" Al screams in his over dramatic voice. Harper looks up shrugges then goes back to sleep. Juliet runs, well walks at a running sped for humans, over to the bird cage and throws the doors open letting all but the dead ones fly free.

Inside the Sultan's chambers. Al is brooding like every vampire in film.

"I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky." A shadow comes over him and he looks up to see Justin smirking. Al thought Justin was great at being evil. "Oh, oh. Jafar my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom." Al rolled his eyes, he didn't need anything from Justin.

"My life is but to serve you, my lord." He bowed watching Al grin and hearing Juliet snicker with Alex, he hated how they were closer on this.

"It's this suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's end." He waited for the horrible squeak of Zeke.

"Awk! Wit's end!" Zeke piped in.

"Oh, ha ha. Have a cracker, pretty polly!" He jabs a cracker into the bird's mouth, the cracker was sitting in his costume's pocket for a year. Justin and Al laugh as he makes a face eating it.

"Your Majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Zeke glares at Justin as he speaks. "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problems."

"If anyone can help it's you...so says Juliet." Al muttered the last part to himself.

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." Just glanced down at Al's hand. It has so many rings on it. Al looks down and sees the blue diamond ring that caught Justin's eyes.

"Um, my ring? But it's been in the family for years." Well his finger for years.

"It is necessary to find the princess." Justin said princess with the accent on the second syllable, cess. He takes his snake staff and aims it at Al's eyes, which glow red along with the staff's eyes. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Al had a blank look as he slowly repeated Justin's words.

"Everything will be fine." Juliet looked closer at the scene finally taking her eyes off Alex.

"What the hell! Justin you're using magic on my Dad!" Alex quickly covered Juliet's mouth and pulled her into her dressing room.

Justin cleared his throat. "The diamond."

"Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine." He quickly handed over the ring.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys." Justin smirked at the still hypnotized Al.

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good." Justin leaves the room with Zeke on his shoulder. Zeke pat out the cracker.

"I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack." He pretended to fight. Justin rolls his eyes and pulls a room which opens the door to a hidden chamber.

"Clam yourself, Iago." Justin started walking down.

"Than I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!" Justin started to speak over Zeke's ramblings.

"Soon, I will be sultan, not that addle pated twit." He mouthed Sorry over to Al who was off set now.

Zeke kept on his rant. "And then I stuff crackers down his throat! Ha ha!" The door shuts quickly behind them.

The set changes to the gardens at night. We see Juliet disguised as a peasant. She climbs the wall when she reaches it and is pushed over by Harper.

"Thank you Rajah. I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you. Good bye!" Harper's tail goes nuts.

Daylight now and we see Alex and Stevie are up to no good again. They are on top of a awning of the fruit stand.

"Okay Abu. Go!" Alex got ready for her part as Stevie did hers. Stevie dips over the edge and looks at the proprietor plated by Jerry in a different body.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." Jerry spots Stevie holding a stolen melon and lingers there. "Hey get your paws off that."

"Blah Blah Blah." Stevie stuck her tongue out.

Jerry unable to think about anything but that song sings to himself. "stop talk talk talking that  
Blah blah blah Think you'll be gettin this Nah nah nah..." He is stopped by Alex, Justin and Max all but Alex off the set screaming "Someone stop him, that's about sex, ew!" Jerry quickly goes back to his script.

"Why you! Get away from here, you filthy ape!" He grabs the melon back form Stevie while Alex dips down, Jerry's back turned, and steals a different melon.

"Bye Bye!" Stevie waved leaving. Alex high fives Stevie once they are both up on the awning. .

"Nice goin' Abu. Breakfast is served. She breaks the melon in half and they start eating. Juliet is walking through the streets still in her peasant outfit, which covers up more than her other one.

The first shopkeeper she passes starts talking to her. "Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver." She looks around at other shopkeepers who want her money.

"Sugar dates, and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the lady like a necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

She stoped to look at them all and jumps when a fish, a very dead nad gross fish is shoved in her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" Juliet smiled politely at him.

"I don't think so." Juliet starts backing away and bumps into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire. "Oh, excuse me." He gulps it down and then burps a flame from his mouth, disgusted Juliet moves away from him. Alex sees her and gets a odd look on her face. "I'm really sorry."

"Wow!" She takes a deep breath, not knowing she held one out. Juliet pulls a hood over her head. Stevie knows that look on Alex's face. She climbs onto Alex;s shoulder and waves her hands in her face.

"Uh oh. Hello? Hello?" Stevie gives up as Juliet stops at a fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. She picks one up and gives it to him.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go." Juliet smiled at him before he took off running.

Jerry grabs here hand. "You better be able to pay for that." Juliet gives him a odd look.

"Pay?"

"No one steals from my cart!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money." She didn't know she needed to carry it around with her.

"Thief!" Jerry yelled, always expecting to hear this from someone chasing Alex.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan."

She knew she could afford one piece of fruit.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" He slams her hand down on the cart and raises his other, which is holding a blade he is about to cut off her hand.

Juliet panics. "No, no please!" She begs trying to take her hand back. The sword drops but Alex stops her father's hand.

"Thank you kind Sir. I'm so glad you found her." Alex smiled at her father using her usual charm to get Juliet out if this predicament. "I've been looking all over for you. She turned to Juliet using a very serious tone. Juliet leans in to Alex's ear.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Just play along." She urged. Jerry looked at both of them.

"You know this girl?" He looked doubtful at Alex.

"Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy." She makes the crazy hand motion while Justin is heard saying "I should be saying this line, while I'm at your court date Alex." She just sighed, she could stay out of jail. Jerry grabs her by the vest, thank god for double sided tape.

"She said she knows the Sultan!" He knew what it was like getting scammed out of money...well scamming people out of it.

"She thinks the monkey is the Sultan." Alex explained. Stevie is busy picking a pocket of some random extra and hear this, she straighten ups. Juliet plays along wanting to keep both of her hands. She kneels and bows to Abu.

"Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" Stevie smiles.

"Well, blah, blah, blah, blah." They all wait for Jerry to start singing. It doesn't happen Alex breaths out a sigh of relief.

Alex glanced at Jerry. "Tragic, isn't it?" She leans forward and grabs a apple from the cart with her foot. "But no harm done." She walks over to Juliet. "Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor."

Juliet looks at the camel they pass. "Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" Alex quickly grabs her arms.

"No, no, no. Not that one." She looks at Stevie. "Come on Sultan." Stevie bows to the crowd and everything she's stolen falls out of her pockets. Jerry looks at the trio.

"Huh? What is it?" Stevie picks up all she can carry and they run off. "Come back here, you little thieves!"

"And cut!" Alex and Juliet break into laughter.

"We are so going to the mall." Juliet links arms with Alex as they head to their dressing rooms to get changed. "Can someone get a shock collar for Harper? She's going to ruin the movie." Juliet disappeared and seconds later was in the outfit she wore when she and Justin went to palates.

Alex was in her regular clothes and walked out with Juliet. They didn't stay to talk to anyone they wanted to be alone. Both of them had a lot to talk about.


	4. Act 3 Tender Moments

A/N: Sorry for the wait school and work's a bitch, leaving work though so yay. Have the all the next chapters made, well I got the section of the script done.

Juliet was walking in with Alex and they were both standing very close, now and then their hands would brush and the side glances with grins to make a creep wonderland cat jealous.

"Last night was fun Alex, we need to do stuff like that way more often." She whispered brushing hair out of Alex's face, there was one good thing about this movie. They smiled as they went to Juliet's dressing room they weren't needed right away after.

Justin and Mason were in the shadows in their costumes watching the scene.

"The romance is huge in this part, we can't let it be more then on scene." Justin spoke his big poofy hat falling over his eyes now and then.

"I know, I've been trying to talk to Alex but she won't talk to me. Don't suppose Juliet's been friendly with you." Mason asked glaring in the direction the girls just went too.

The big head Wizard guy walked in. "Quiet on the set!"

Opens to the inside of Jafar's lab. Iago is running on a gear in a bizarre

contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing.

"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Zeke asked huffing out of breath.

"Save your breath, Iago. Faster!" Justin spoke as he placed the

Sultan's ring in the contraption.

"Yes, o mighty evil one." He ran faster, a lightning bolt streaks through the rin, passing into an hourglass below the sand starts to swirl.

Justin very pleased. "Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave."

The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It falls through into a storm, but it shows Alex climbing up a ladder, followed by Juliet who is covered in her cloak.

"Yes, yes! There she is. My diamond in the rough!" He found it so hard not to laugh.

"That's her? That's the clown we've been waitin' for?" Iago lost his footing and is sucked into the gears.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Justin gave a evil laugh, before he was suppose too. Zeke flew past and slammed into the wall upside down.

"Swell."

(Jafar laughed hideously, and the camera zooms in on the sandstorm with Aly in it. Finally, we dissolve into the real Aly climbing to the top of the ladder, followed by Juliet.)

"Almost there." Alex called out. Juliet climbed over the top but trips and falls into Alex's arm, then quickly stands up again.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." Jasmine whispered close to Alex's ear.

Aly quickly backs ups and grabs a pole. "Forget it. So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace huh?" She pole vaults to the next building, leaving Juliet behind.

"Is it that obvious!" Jasmine yelled over the roof, she didn't need magic to hop it like Alex did, she could fly over it, or even jump.

"Well you do kind of stand out." Alex gets the look on her face that she wore all last night, just complete love. Juliet returned it like she did every night. Alex catches herself and thinks of Mason and the love leaves her face.

"I mean , uh, you don't seem to know dangerous Agrabah can be." She got a plank and laid it across for Juliet to cross over one but as she leaned down Juliet vaults over her head. She looks back in surprise. She tosses Alex the pole, both Alex and monkey Stevie's eyes bulge.

"I'm a fast learner." Juliet smirked. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Come on this way." She led her inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go. "Whoa, watch your head there. Be careful." No one could believe this side of Alex.

Juliet looked around the place in wonder. "Is this where you live?"

Alex nodded. "Yup, just me and Abu. Come and go as we please."

"That sounds fagulous." Juliet looked over at the writer. "That isn't a word."

"Being Pro-gay means using made up words we need to act like the queers."

"Well it's not much." Alex said going on before Juliet and the writer came to blows. She pulled over the curtain and you can see the palace. "But it has got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" Alex was leaning over the open window space and smirked over at Juliet.

"Oh it's wonderful." Juliet couldn't believe how big it looked away.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." That wasn't even a acting line, yes it was in the script but she really did want that.

Juliet who had it all before rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress." She gave a pointed look to Al.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking guards." Alex did imagine that dodging cops would be hard if she couldn't flash away.

"No way, you're not free to make your own choices." Juliet was in her own world and it looked like Alex was too.

"Sometimes you feel so-" Alex started.

"You're just-"

They both spoke at the same time. "Trapped." They look at each other, realizing that they're perfect for each other. Alex and Juliet don't realise that they're leaning in towards each other and Alex is the first to snapp out of it thanks to Stevie getting between them and biting Alex. Alex took the apple out of Abu's hand and rolls it down her arm into the hand of Jasmine.

"So, uh where you from?" Alex tried to act normal after what had just happened.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." Juliet grinned at that thought, run away with Alex.

"Really?" She took a bite from the apple in her hand and tosses it to Stevie who looks disgusted and grumbles a why you.

Alex walks over and sits next to Juliet. She lays her head down on Alex and sighs.

"My father is forcing me to get married." Jasmine sighed a pout on her face, and Alex had to try everything not to kiss that pout right off.

"That's- that's awful." Abu appears behind the princess and tries to steal the apple. "Abu!" Aly yelled angrily at the monkey who races up to a higher point, chattering and cursing as she goes.

"What?" Jasmine looked at Aly as if she knew what Abu's problem was.

"Abu says that...uh..." Aly was clearly trying to say what she wanted and plan it on the monkey. "That's not fair." She settles on. Stevie isn't happy and calls out a What.

Jasmine tilts her head. "Oh did she?"

"Yeah of course." Alex grinned.

"And does Abu have anything else to say?"

"Well...uh...she wishes there was something she could do, to help."

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Oh boy."

"Hmm, tell her that's very sweet."

Aly and Jasmine have been getting closer and closer, until Aly leans in to kiss her. Juliet's mind is racing looking forward to kissing Alex since she first walked into the Late Nite Bite calling herself Oprah. Aly is interrupted however by Mason and the other guards who have found them.

Mason grinned as he called out. "Here you are!"

Aly ands Jasmine in unison. "They've found me!" Then looked at each other still in unison. "They're after you!"

Aly is on the roof's edge but Jasmine speaks first. "My father much have sent them."

"Do you trust me?" Alex asked holding out her hand.

"What?"

"Do you trust me." Alex looks at her, her eyes filled with love.

"Yes." Juliet takes her hand.

"Then Jump!" They both jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of salt. They try to get away, but the exit is blocked by Mason.

"We just keep running into each other don't we street rat?" He glares at Juliet before Stevies pulls down his turban and more guards came and blocked the exit. Mason pulls Stevie off his head and throws her into a vase. Three other random guards grab Alex.

"It's the dungeon for you girl." Mason said glaring at Juliet.

"Hey get off me!" Alex yelled knowing easily what if felt like to be grabbed by men of the law.

"Let go of her!" Jasmine ordered forgetting no one knows she's the Princess.

Mason laughs. "Look what we have, men, a street mouse." He throws her down with a bit too much force. Al off stage is making his fear me stance.

Jasmine gets up and pulls off her hood. "Unhand her by the order of the Princess."

All the guards suddenly stop and bow, forcing Alex to bow as well.

Mason through gritted teeth. "Princess Jasmine."

Alex and Stevie in unison "The Princess?"

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" Mason was taking his anger out on Juliet and it was clear.

"That is not your concern. Do as I command. Release her!" Juliet was pissed right back out.

"Well I would _Princess _but my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him later." He smirked as they walked off dragging Alex.

"Oh believe me, I will!" Juliet was full of rage.

"Cut!"

Juliet let out unneeded air, and rolled her neck.

Alex got off the ground as the extras let go of her.

The girls went to their dressing rooms to change and some how ended up meeting in Alex's.

Alex was sitting on the love seat in her dressing room when Juliet came in and sat pretty much on her lap.

"You know, pretty soon we won't have any scenes together for awhile. I'm going to miss you." She teased wrapping her arms around the wizard girl.

"I know, I'll miss you too, but we'll both meet up here." Alex grinned wrapping her arms around the vampire's waist.

"Oh we will." Juliet said before kissing the younger girl's lips.

Justin and Mason were watching from the doorway before storming off into Justin's dressing room.

"Ok so they're together. Our plans never had a chance to start before they failed." Justin groaned.

"I'm not giving up, Alex loves me, I'm her soul mate, and nothing can change that. We belong together." He was every the annoying optimistic.

"That's nice and all but if I remember correctly that wasn't your lips meeting hers." He wanted to keep them apart. "We have a chance to get them away from each other, we have until Aly goes to the palace as a Princess to keep them apart." Justin knew what to do now. "You never leave Alex's side and I'll do the same with Juliet, we'll see if they can stop themselves from loving us again."

The boys shook hands and grinned.


	5. Act 4 The Quest

A/N **You demand more and more and when you get it, nothing! No love! I try and do something nice even with my computer in the shop and do any of you care? No, I get dumped and typed through my tears but you don't care! **_On a side note I do love reviews so please remember that and leave them. _

Alex was chilling waiting for Juliet to get changed into her costume to meet her before she had to rush of to the stage, she was running late but that was okay. Alex knew nothing could keep them apart.

Mason grinned as he walked into Alex's dressing room.

"We have a few scenes together Alex. Actually we had a lot together as well, even a song." He gave her his most charming smile and even ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh huh, you seen Juliet?" She was trying to look past him and through the door.

"No, say did I ever tell you that you have the most adorable nose?" He sat down next to her and tried to look her right in the eyes.

"Yeah, are you feeling okay?"

"Perfect actually, perfect like your teeth." He figured the more he complimented her the better.

"My teeth look perfect?" She didn't sound convinced.

"Yes quite."

"Good, I was worried Juliet would mind, I haven't brushed them in a few days." She grinned. "Now go away I need to change."

...

Juliet was held up in her dressing room by Justin.

"I'm so glad we finally get some more scenes together. To think we actually get married in this, now I know we haven't talked about it all that much, but I saw the most beautiful dress for you and this movie thing will be perfect practice." Justin and Juliet were both in their outfits since they were in the first scenes to be filmed today.

"Justin, I told you to move on." She groaned, Justin was a nice guy but Alex had a sweet romantic side and the trouble side.

"Which I did, but I don't need to anymore because I have you back!" He grinned pulling her into a hug. "My boo boo smoocom bear." Yeah Alex never said that, another plus.

"Justin I need to go!" She pushed passed him only to see Mason holding Alex's face. Before she could go bite the wolf again she was called to set then flashed to set when she didn't move.

Inside the Palace, Justin as Jafar emerged from his secret chambers. He carefully slid the door shut but Juliet as Jasmine comes storming in before he is finished. How fitting for them. He slammed the door shut before pinning Zeke as Iago inside the frame.

"Jafar!" It was suppose to be a question.

"Oh, uh, Princess?" Justin stammered still surprised by how breath taking Juliet looked in her outfit in the spot light.

"Awk! Jafar, I'm stuck!" Zeke squawked. Justin ignored the bird.

"How may I be of service to you?" He covered the door with his cape as he bowed.

"The guards just took a very attractive girl from the marker, right before I got to kiss her, on your orders." She was straying from the script but no one but Mason, Jerry and Justin seemed to mind Max kept asking who that was and if he could get her number.

"Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The girl is a criminal." Again Justin sounded way to convinced Alex was going to jail.

"What was the crime? Beside stealing my heart." Awh how sweet Justin felt a cavity forming.

Zeke interrupted the two. "I can't breathe, Jafar."

"Why, kidnapping the princess of course." He grinned kicking Zeke into the room and shutting the door.

"She didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" Juliet was very mad, to make matters worse she didn't see Alex off stage watching.

Justin mocked shocked. "Oh dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known."

"What do you mean?"

"Sadly the girl's sentence has already been carried out." He didn't seem upset at all by this, he could beat Max for the family's magic for sure now.

"What sentence?" Her voice was on the line of breaking and threatening.

Justin smirked with a equally sinister tone. "Death." Juliet and everyone off stage gasped. "By beheading." Because it really makes a difference how they killed her.

"No!" Tears spilled through Juliet's eyes as she collapsed to the floor. Jerry was crying off stage forgetting Alex wasn't dead but being hit on non stop by Mason.

"I am exceedingly sorry, Princess."

"How could you! I loved her!" Juliet cried running from the room her tears splashing on the floor. Meanwhile Zeke finally makes it through the door and flies up to Justin's shoulder where he has a coughing fit.

"So how did it go?"

"I think she took it rather well." They both grin sinister grins.

Then it cuts to Juliet at night crying at the edge of the fountain. Harper with a shock collar as Rajah comes over to bite her, but is suppose to comfort her. She lightly touches Harper.

"It's all my fault, Rajah. I didn't even know her name." Yet she loved her...

Cuts again to inside of the dungeon. Rats scurry by and the camera goes down until we see Alex as Aly chained to a wall, not dead at all.

Aly started to talk to herself. "She was the Princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her." Stevie was far up ahead.

"Yoo-hoo! Aly! Hello!" Stevie shows up in a window at the top.

"Abu! Down here! Hey, c'mon—help me outta these." She rattled the chains and Stevie as Abu began chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. She weaps a cloth around her head and makes her eyes big in an imitation of the Princess.

"Hey she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it." She grinned to herself lost in a daydream before. Stevie jumped on Alex's shoulders and pulled a small set of tools out of her pocket, then frees Aly.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Stevie rolled her monkey's eyes.

"Don't worry, Abu. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a Princess, she deserves it." Alex starts to rub her wrists. "I'm a...I'm a fool." She sighs Justin off stage yells his agreement.

Suddenly an old man is heard. "You are only a fool if you give up, girl." TJ is the old man.

"Who the hell are you and why aren't you in a retirement home?" Alex didn't like sticking to the script around TJ.

"I am a lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more." Great even the old guy was hitting on her.

"I'm listening..."

"There is a cave, girl. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your Prin-cess, I'd wager." The old man turns his back, and Iago sticks his head out of Jafar's old man disguise.

"Jafar, can you hurry it up? I'm dying in here." TJ ignored him.

"But the law says that only a princess can marry-"

"You've heard of the goldren rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." He grinned and showed a hideously bad mouth.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" Alex didn't trust him.

"I need a young woman with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." That didn't sound sexual at all.

"Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?" Right, that was the only problem.

The old man walked over to a wall and pushed it open to a hidden exit.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm., Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?"

Alex looked at Abu who shrugged.

"Oh, hmm." Stevie smiled.

"And cut!" The old wizard guy yelled. Juliet, now in her normal clothes was ready to go to Alex when Mason cut her off and pulled Alex in a hug and Justin ran up to Juliet and hugged her as well.

"Let's go on a date, we haven't seen a move in forever." Justin smiled wrapping an arm around Juliet and flashing them out. Alex ran and hid in her dressing room taking out her phone to text Juliet.

Instead she saw Juliet's number flashing on the screen.

"**Alex, Justin flashed me away, I'm out at the movie theatre in the mall. I'm hiding in the bathroom from Justin." **

Alex sighed, Mason was acting weird so was Justin. "I'll be right there, I promise, I'll save you baby." Alex took out her wand ready to flash out when at the last second Mason grabbed onto her.

"Alex I love you." The British werewolf said with a annoying face.

"I don't love you! I love Juliet!" Alex groaned looking around the movie washroom.

"I'm willing to move past that if you are." Mason tried only to be ignored yet again by Alex.

"I am not willing to move past that!" She yelled only to be slammed to the ground by a blonde girl.

"I love you so much Alex. I don't know why the guys are acting so weird but I love you. I can't wait until you move out of your parents house and in with me." Juliet had her arms around Alex and was kissing her neck over and over.

Alex just moaned her hands roaming Juliet`s skin.

Mason was thrown out by a mall cop while he screamed "I love you Alex Russo"

Justin just sat in the movie seat waiting for Juliet to come back from the bathroom. Which he thought was odd since vampires didn't use bathrooms...


	6. Act 5 Swearing is bad

Juliet was lying on her couch, Justin was holding her down. She wanted to go see Alex but Justin wanted to cuddle with her and since she ditched him last night she owed him. TJ was playing the old man and since the pair weren't needed for a while they weren't even in costumes.

Alex was having her own problems on stage. Mason was annoying the hell out of her.

"Alex, I was thinking after today we could go by the beach and poke things with a stick until people pay us to stop." Alex's eyes widen. Mason figured out a way to make money out of her favourite pass time. Juliet never did that before.

"Clear the set! Action!"

They were at a desert scene. Aly is leading on a horse with the Old man played by TJ and Abu played by Stevie on it. They were going to the cave of wonders.

Goblin guy as the cave's voice off stage. "Who disturbs my slumber? Oh hi Alex…"

"Yeah it's I, Aly!" She didn't know why the head wizard people thought they were good for making a movie, didn't they see her as Tinkerbell. No one wanted her to come back to life.

"Come on in Alex, just don't steal anything but the lamp I said you could have." The old men of the Wizard council face palmed.

The cave opens up with a goblin roar and a staircase appeared in front of Aly.

TJ grinned as the old man. "Remember boy, first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward." He knew what he wanted from the genie.

"Come on Abu, and I'm not a boy! I have tits for fuck sakes!" Alex swore only to have the whole desert disappear and the costumes change to regular clothes.

"Alex Russo, you broke the only rule we have yet to break set by Disney. You never swear on tape only Pirates of the Caribbean can do that." Everyone just looked around.

"What does that mean then?" Alex had a feeling it wasn't good when Stevie was turned back into her human self.

"Yes I am back! Now where's Max I'm going to kick his ass so bad." Yes she did hold a grudge when someone smashes you.

"Alex Russo will spend five days in Wizard jail. We shall replace her with Harper." They flashed Alex away and made Harper look just like Alex.

"Alright Harper you line is "C'mon Abu." The cameras started.

"C'mon Abu!" Harper as Aly now said to real monkey that took Stevie's place in the shoulder of her vest. Aly begins to descend the staircase. She reaches the bottom and enters a golden chamber filled with treasure.

"Would ya look at that!" She said to the monkey. Harper was under a spell like Zeke where she could only say her lines.

"Uh Oh!" The monkey said in a funny voice.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!" She looked in awe. The monkey peeked out and saw the treasure then bolted for it.

"Abu!" Harper was really getting into this, even if she was replacing Alex. Abu stopped in mid run, hovering over a rug on the floor.

"Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find the lamp." She was so much better then Alex. They began to make their way through the room when the carpet, which was brought to life with a spell, rises off the floor and started to follow them. Abu got the feeling they were being followed.

"Huh?" The cut monkey said looking around. The carpet lies flat on the floor. He kept walking and the carpet gets up again. Again the monkey turned around but the carpet rolled up and leaned against a pile of treasure. Abu ran to Harper and tugs on her pant leg.

"Aly! Aly!" The monkey screeched making Harper want to punch it.

"Abu will ya knock it off?" She yelled a bit louder than needed. The carpet follows, but this time when Abu turned the carpet jumped to the other side. It reached down with a tassel and pulls Abu's tail. When Abu jumps around, Carpet again goes to the other side. This time Aub lands in a karate stance, something Stevie was looking forward too but she was locked away with Alex. The carpet reached down and plucks Abu's hat off, then puts it on himself. Abu sits thinking for a second until the carpet waves a tassel in front of his face. Abu and Carpet both jump scared, and run away. Abu tackles Aly and turns his head to look at the carpet.

"Abu what are you crazy?" Aly asked seeing the carpet peek out from behind a pile of treasure.

"A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you." Harper reached out with her hand to it. The carpet slowly comes out, shyly, then picks up Abu's hat and dusts it off. It flies over to Aly and hands the hat to Abu next to hher. Abu screeches, and jumps onto Aly's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite." Aly smiled the carpet picked up the hat again anf holds it to him. Abu shook his fist and screeches at it. The carpet begins to walk away sadly.

"Hey wait a minute! Don't go. Maybe you can help us." She tried. The carpet looked back excited. It then flies over and wraps around the pair. "Hey, whoa! You see we're trying to find this lamp." The carpet motions for them to follow it. "I think he knows where it is." They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Aly begins to cross the bridge. This is why they charmed Harper.

"Wait here!" She really wanted to wait there too. Abu sees a shrine with a golden monkey. The outstretched paw hold a giant ruby. Abu is hypnotically drawn to it. Aly climbs the stairs quickly. Carpet sees Abu and grabs his tail trying in vain to hold him back. Aly finally reaches the lamp.

"This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to—" She looks down and sees Abu breaking free of carpet's hold and lunge toward the jewel. "Abu! No!"

Abu grabs the jewel. There is a rumbling and the room begins to shake.

The goblin is speaking offstage. "Infidels!"

"Uh oh!" The monkey spoke.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure." The goblin spoke again as the monkey places the jewel back into the paw, but the jewel and the shrine melt into lava. "Now you will never again see the light of day!"

Aly races down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and he skies down until he flies into the air. The water has turned into lava. He is falling toward it, when all of a sudden carpet appears and catches him. Abu is standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. He looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. Then carpet races over and Aly grabs him, just as the last rock is exploding.

"Whoa! Carpet let's move!" Even with the spell on her that was way too close for Harper's comfort. Juliet only now being able to see the filming, unaware that Alex is in wizard jail for swearing is very worried for her girlfriend. Together Aly and the carpet race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Abu grabs Aly's head and covers her eyes.

"Abu this is no time to panic!" She pulled Abu off her head and sees they are flying into a wall. "Start panicking!"

Carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to growl and close. Aly and company are almost at the top when a boulder drops on carpet sending it to the floor. Aly grabs onto the rock wall and holds on. She sees the old man at the top within reach.

"Help me out!" Aly yelled.

"Throw me the lamp!" TJ screamed back.

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand." Harper begged.

"First give me the lamp!" He was not budging.

Aly reaches in and pulls out the magic lamp. She hands it up, and the old man raises it above his head.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!" TJ was practicing on his evil laugh.

Aly has climbed out with the assistance of Abu. But the old man kicks aside Abu and grabs Aly's wrist. The mock cave is as deep as the real one.

"What are you doing?" Aly asked flabbergasted.

"Giving you your reward." Tj's voice is replaced with Justin's. "Your eternal reward." He pulls out a crooked dagger and is about to stab Aly when Abu bites him on the wrist. He screams, but let's go of Aly who falls into the cave. TJ throws Abu into the cave as well. They fall. Carpet sees this, but is pinned under a boulder. It struggles to break free, then does. It races up and catches Aly, but she has already hit the wall several times and is unconscious. On the surface the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand. Jafar pulls off his disguise.

"Heh heh heh! It's mine! It's all mine! I-" He can't find the lamp in his pocket. "-where is it? No...No!"

"And cut!"

Harper tried to get back to Alex's dressing room and get someone to flash her home when Juliet rushes to her.

"Oh my god Alex, that looked so real, I was so worried I was going to lose you." The vampire gushed as she tried to kiss Alex only she kept moving her face.

"I-I-See you in PE!" Harper as Alex screamed before running off to Alex's dressing room and locking the door, leaving a sad and confused looking Juliet to blink away tears and flying off, Alex was acting like she didn't want her anymore.

Justin grinned. As long as Alex was in jail, which really who didn't see that coming, then he could be with Juliet.

...

Alex was in a ugly brown jumpsuit tied to a smelly old mattress in a cell. Across the hallway in her own cell with Stevie.

"Alex!" Stevie called out, she lost her powers she wanted to see if Alex did too.

"Stevie!" She didn't know why they were screaming.

"I lost my powers! Did you!"

"I'm not sure, did your brother get them? Since you know you took off before he could."

"Oh shut up Miss I'll Swear In A Disney Movie!"

"Oh so I can be Miss I Kiss A Girl but not Miss Fuck!"

"Yeah!"

"Shut Up!"

"You shut up!"

"You fuck a vampire that fucked your brother!"

"At least I have someone to fuck!" The pair fought like that through the entire night until guards came with really strong drugs.

Juliet laid awake that night crying while Harper was looking at Alex's body naked and was trying to think of when she got that tattoo.


	7. Act 6 Here's Genie

**A/N: Alright time to be a bitch unless I start getting more love chapters will not come up. I get a lot of favourite story and alerts which I do like but reviews feed my addiction so I'll just keep the chapters I have finished hidden until I get some reviews. Show me how much you love this. Or any story really. Bold is the person Max is impersonating since he does announce the name afterwards and I don't want to confuse anyone.**

Harper was in Alex's dressing room as Alex. Last night Juliet tried to kiss her like ten times and each time Harper would just miss the vampire's lips. She didn't know if Alex would go for it but she wouldn't make the choice for her.

Juliet walked into the dressing room a puzzled look on her face.

"Baby, is everything okay, you seem weird?" Juliet tried to brush some hair out of Harper's face when the girl jumped back.

"They need you on set, you should go." Then ran out of the room.

Juliet went on stage and sat on the prop bed next to a tiger, whom Juliet still thought was Harper.

"Not so tough now are you Finkel?" She muttered before Al walked on set.

"Juliet? Oh, dearest. What's wrong?" Al asked ignoring the directors shouting at him for saying Juliet's real name.

"Jarfar...has done something...something terrible." Juliet looks like she's been crying and she has for more than just the movie-play thing.

"There, there, there, my child. We'll set it right. Now tell me what did Russo do?" The head wizard guy just threw papers in the air and stormed off muttering Monster Jail.

Cut to interior of cave. Aly lies unconscious on the carpet. Abu tried to wake her.

"Oh, oh. Aly? Wake up. Aly." The monkey talked thanks to a spell and grabbed a fist full of Harper's vest, everyone held their breaths, Mason and Juliet mostly to see if they would see Alex's boobs.

The carpet rises up, lifting Aly up, she wakes slowly.

"Oh my head." She looks at the entrance sealed in. "We're trapped." Angry shaking her fists at the entrance. "That two faced son of a jackal!" Juliet thought that was weird that Alex didn't swear, she loved chances to swear as much as poking things with a stick. "Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp.

"Aha!" The monkey oulls the Magic Lamp out.

"Why, you hairy little thief! Looks like such a beat-up worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out." She rubs the lamp. Suddenly smoke comes out of the hole, the lamp begins to shake and glow but Aly holds onto the lamp and out wonderful friend the Genie should come out.

Max dyed orange, not by the costume team. Strutted onto the stage waving his arms around trying to fan out the smoke.

"Aaaaahhhhh! OY Ho there matie! A lot of minuets will give ya a crick in the neck!" He takes out his wand, but Juliet runs with vampire speed and takes it out of his hands, the other old wizard guy who didn't storm off thanks to Al cast a spell to make Max's feet go in part of the lamp, like he was suppose, and cast a spell to make it look like Max was doing magic but it was really the other Wizard heads.

Max hangs Aly on a nearby rock. Then he pulled his own head off and spins it around, yelling as he does so. Carpet pulls Aly down. "Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" Max uses the lamp end of himself as a microphone. "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from?" He points the lamp at Aly. "What's your name, since you're not Alex, you're Harper, so is Alex you?" There was more shaking of heads and Harper ignored him while Juliet was flashed out the second she opened her mouth.

"Uh, Al—uh Aly."

"Aly!" He says this as if he discovered something major. A neon sign lights up with Aly's name on it, circled by chase lights. The sign also changes to reflect Max's upcoming line. "Hello, Aly, Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you Al? Or maybe just Ly? Or how about Ay?" Max disappears, then a dog wrapped in plaid jumps in. "Sounds like 'Here boy! C'mon Ay!'"

Aly shakes her head. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Harper brushed herself off.

Max still a dog. "Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" Dog Max poofs into smoke, then back into the orange him. "Oh sorry Cheetah—hope I didn't singe the fur! Hay, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millins. Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!" Carpet flies over and highs fives Max, who then looks at Aly. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." He lifted his fake beer gut. "Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute! I'm your master?" Harper asked confused.

Max slapped a diploma in Aly's hand and a mortarboard on her head. "That's right! She can be taught! What would you wish of me. The ever impressive. **Arnold Schwarzenegger **the ever impressive." He is now inside a cube, then as a ventriloquist with a dummy. "Often imitated." He tossed the dummy aside. "But never duplicated." He multiplies into multiple Genies who surround him.

"Oh God Jerry, there's so many Maxs." Mrs. Russo said very scared.

"Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated." They all said.

"Genie! Of! The Lamp!" He said it like a ring announcer at a boxing match. "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu! **Ed Sullivan**."

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Aly smirked, which Harper was not use too.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He turns into a slot machine, arm pulls down and three Maxs appear in the windows. "That's it-three." Three Max caballeros come out of the slot. "Uno, dos, tres" Max changes into Groucho Marx. "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." The duck drops with the secret word "Refunds.'

Aly looked at the monkey. "Now I know I'm dreaming."

Max grinned as they started to play music for "Friend Like Me"

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Max lit up like a fluorescent light. "Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherazadie had a thousand tales But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve You got a brand of magic never fails!"

Max produces 40 thieves who surround Aly with swords. Max appears in her vest, then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission. "You got some power in your corner now. Some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how, See all you gotta do is rub that lamp. And I'll say."

Boxing ring appears, Aly in the corner, being massaged by Max. Then Max turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then Max appears inside lamp and grabs Aly's hand and rubs lamp with it.

"Mister Aladdin sir, What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down, You ain't never had a friend like me, No no no!" Max produces a table and chairs, then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter."Life is your restaurant, And I'm your maitre' d! C'mon whisper what it is you want, You ain't never had a friend like me." Max appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal, but enlarges his ear to listen to Aly. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate Maxs.

"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service, You're the boss, the king, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish, How about a little more Baklava?"

The Maxs give her a haircut and manicure, then Aly appears in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by women. The Max appears and fills the screen with baklava. "Try some of column 'A'. Try all of column 'B'. I'm in the mood to help you dude, You ain't never had a friend like me" Aly rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top. She falls off and is caught by a cushion held by Max. He opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Max dressed like a magician comes out.

The mini Max does a little dance with Max's two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini Max and squish him into nothing. "Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat, Can your friends go poof! Well looky here, Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip, And then make the sucker disappear?" Max pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them. He tosses them to Aly, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on her fingertip like a basketball. She tosses the heads back onto Max, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon. The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three harem girls, who dance around Aly. Just as he begins to enjoy them, they disappear. "So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed, I'm here to answer all your midday prayers, You got me bona fide, certified,You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs! I got a powerful urge to help you out, So what you wish I really want to know, You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt, So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!"

Max imitates what he is calling Aly, then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Aly. Max pulls a list written in Arabic out of Aly's ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.

"Misses Aly, sir, have a wish or two or three, I'm on the job, you big nabob,You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me! You ain't never had a friend like me!"

The dancing Harem girls reappear, and Aly leans in to kiss one. She turns into Max, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence. To the other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensues. Abu grabs as much gold as he can, but Max wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. Max has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back. Abu turns his hat over and sees that it is empty.

"So what'll it be, Master?" Max asked grinning.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Aly asked

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos **William F. Buckley**"

"Like?" Aly seemed unimpressed.

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." He slices his head off with his finger. "So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." His head turns into a big pair of lips which kiss Aly. "You little punim, there." He lies flat, then gets up and transforms into a zombie. "Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture." He grabs Aly and shakes her. I don't like doing it!" He poofs back to normal. "Other than that, you got it!"

Aly looking at Abu as if plotting. "Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" Then to Abu. "Some all powerful genie-can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Abu-he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here—" They start to leave, but a big orange foot stomps down in front of them.

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" Max is getting madder. "I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!" They all get on carpet. Max takes the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!"

The carpet and passengers fly out of the sand in the desert and off into the distance.

"Cut!"

Max looks around. "When are we starting?" Harper goes back to her own body and runs off.


	8. Act 7 Make me a Princess

**A/N: Okay so the no updates until reviews thing is working. Sweet.**

Alex was staring at the top of her cell.

"Stevie, how many days do we have left?" Alex didn't keep count, she tried but she had a short attention span and liked to sleep.

"I'm not sure, maybe three..." The deserter spoke, she wished they were drugged again; she liked tasting colors and hearing food.

"Why are you in here? I mean I swore, you didn't." Alex really missed Juliet.

"I think it's because I didn't want to give up my magic...then tried to take over the place or something, whatever that was..." Shattering and becoming a monkey messes with your mind a lot.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you our first day here..." Alex sighed, jail really did make you gain a conscience.

"Same, I hope you and Juliet get together and stay together." Stevie really meant it.

"We are together..."

"Does Justin or Mason know?"

"I think..."

"Not together."

"We are together!"

"No you're not!"

"Oh fuck you!"

"Fuck you too Russo!"

"I know you want to."

"No I wanna fuck Finkel..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Ask her out."

"Okay."

"And you know, Fuck you."

"Yeah Fuck you too..."

...

Juliet was sulking in her dressing room. When did Alex go, where did Alex go, who did she go with. She looked at the tiger who was growling at her and growled back causing the tiger to wimper in fear.

"Alex is gone, no one told me, I almost kissed **Harper** I still wouldn't know if Max wasn't an idiot..."

"Who ya talking to?" Alex asked walking into the room smiling at Juliet.

"Harper or Alex?" Juliet has to look at her. She wants to break down and cry but she needs to hold it together for her scene.

"Still Harper. So how long have you wanted to kiss Alex?" It was beyond weird having Alex's voice and body ask these questions.

"Since I thought her name was Oprah and she came to our shop." Juliet thought back giving a small sad smile.

"So you never were in love with Justin?"

"No, I was, I will always love him, I'm just more in love with you. Alex."

"Okay, now if you hurt her in any way shape or form. I already have a pumpkin outfit made and you will wake up in it. Got it Corpse?" Harper was angry and scary.

"Trust me, not planning to hurt her anytime soon."

"You, Vampire, set now, you Mortal, go away." The how-is-he-not-dead-yet old wizard head guy spoke as he poked his head in, no doubt trying to see some boob.

"Dracula, Russo boy, eldest, bird brain, Soul Vampire set now! Russo boy, youngest, Mortal in Wizard body and Monkey get ready!"

"It's Alucard!"

"Whatever."

Jafar is in the Sultan's chamber with Iago and Jasmine as well as of course the Sultan.

"Jafar this is an outrage! If it weren't for all minuets of loyal service... from now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, **before **they are beheaded." Al liked yelling at Justin.

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again, after all the girl is dead now." Justin grinned with his best kiss ass voice.

"Justin, Juliet, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?" He is looking more towards Juliet and the wizards are too scared to correct him.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Princess." Justin took her hand to kiss but she yanks it away.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." She smirks at him evilly making Al beam with pride.

"That's nice. All settled, then. Now Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business." He looks and sees Juliet walking out. "Juliet! Juliet! This stopped being cute after you turned one thousand!" Al runs after he while everyone face palms.

"If only I had gotten that lamp!" Justin groaned.

"I will have to power to get rid of you! D'oh! To think—we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of out lives..." Zeke said mocking Juliet at first.

"No Iago. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished or beheaded!" Justin rolled his eyes.

"Ewwwww!" They both said causing Juliet to sniker off stage which made her miss Alex who would laugh at them with her.

"Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Jafar? What if you were that chump husband?"

Justin looks insulted. "What?"

"You marry the princess, all right? Then, uh, you become Sultan!"

"Like fuck is he marrying her!" Only Al can get away with swearing.

"Oh! Marry the shrew?" He winced as if thinking he would be attacked. "I become sultan. The idea has merit!"

"Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff! Kersplat!"

"Iago, I love the way your foul little mind works!" They both laughed until the scene changed to a oasis in the desert, where carpet is coming in for a landing.

Max was still dressed as a stewardess. "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." As Harper and the monkey walked off the stairway formed by the carpet. "Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!" He takes off the outfit. "Well, now. How about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" Max laughed. "Good thing Alex is in jail or she'd yell about me calling her a boy again.

"Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes." Harper ignored his coment thanks to a spell.

"Dost...Dost...Dost the fire! Funny word...Dost my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one boy!"

"Okay so we agree we wil not let her on set until we are sure no one is questioning her gender in the scene." The wizard guys agreed.

"Ah, no I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Max thinks for a second, then his jaw drops. He turns into a sheep.

"Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaaaddddd boi, but no more freebies."

"Fair deal. So three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for?" She directed the question to Max who was hanging like a hammock between two threes.

"Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it."

"What no tell me." Harper wanted to know.

"**I want Hermione Granger...and a rocket ship!**"

"Wrong play Max!" Everyone off stage yelled.

"Fine...Freedom...and Hermione Granger...and a rocket ship."

"Close enough." Harper mumbled. "You're a prisoner?" She sounded surprised.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." He grows gigantic, voice echoes. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Shrinks down, cramped in the lamp. "Itty bitty titty committee..."

"Wrong movie!"

"Itty bitty living space." He corrected himself.

"Genie, that's terrible."

"But, oh to be free. Not have to go 'Poof! What do you need?' To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the rocket ships and all the Hermione Grangers. But what am I talking about here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not?"

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened." Harper looked sad at Max's words.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free." Harper thought about how Alex would never say that.

"Uh huh right. Whoop!" Max turned his head into Pinocchio's with a long nose.

"No, really, I promise." She pushes the nose back in and Genie's head returns to normal. "After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

"Well, here's hopin'. Okay. Let's make some magic!" He turned into a magican. "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most."

"Well, there's this girl..." Oh how true that was...or Alex.

"Eehhh! Wrong! I can't make anyone fall in love. Remember!"

"Oh, but Genie. She's smart, and fun and..."

"Pretty? Yeah Harper is...I like her outfits."

"Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile." Harper tried to think she was describing Justin if he was a girl. "But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a- hey can you make me a Princess?"

"Let's see here." Max started looking through his _Royal Cookbook_. "Uh, chicken a'la king?" He pulled out a chicken with a crown on it's head. "Nope. Alaskan king crab?" He yanks his finger out and shows Sebastitan as played by Jerry from "The Little Mermaid" clamped on, "Ow, I hate it when they do that. Ceaser's salad?" A dagger comes out and tried to stab him. "Et tu, Brute? Ah, to make a Princess." He looks slyly at Aly. "Now is that an official wish? **Say the words!**" Max added a evil laugh.

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a princess!" Harper grinned.

"All right! Woof woof woof woof!" He took on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall. Then becomes a tailor/fashion designer. "First that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches, what are we trying to say beggar? No! Let's work with me here." He took Harper's measurements, snapped his fingers and Aly is outfitted in her Princess costume which is made up of a poofy hat like Al's and her clothes were now a skin tight beige dress with a slit going down the leg. "I like it, muy macho! Now still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!" The monkey Abu tried to cover himself with the carpet, but Max zaps him and he flies over.

"Uh oh!" The monkey squeaked.

"Here he comes." Harper and Max are on a game show set, where Harper stood behind a podium with "Al" on it. "And what better way to make your gran entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out he spits!"A door bearing Max's head on it opens, where Abu is transformed into a camel. He spits out the side of his mouth on cue. But Max isn't sure. "Mmm, not enough." He snaps his finger and turns Abbu into almost every animal on the planet. "What do you need?" He turns him into a '57 Cadillac, with license plate Abu 1. Finally he's returned to normal. "Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!" and on the keyword of the spell Dumbo Abu is turned into an elephant. Carpet struggles to get out from under Abu's size 46 feet. "Talk about your trunk space!"

Abu sees his reflection in a pool of water, then jumps into a tree. The tree naturaly bends right back down to the ground, where Abu hangs on and looks at Aly upside down.

"Abu you look great." Aly said grinning.

"He got the outfit, he got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban terrorist cause we're gonna make you a star!"

"Cut!"

Harper was now back in her own body and Juliet couldn't help but frown slightly at the thought of losing Alex, at least her body and voice. She couldn't wait for the song A whole new world. Alex would be back in time for that. She sighed practically running out of the lot before Justin had the chance to catch up to her. She was mad that he didn't tell her Alex was gone, and she didn't want to talk to him until she told him that she loved Alex, and she needed the other girl with her first.

Mason shoved Justin back in his dressing room.

"We need a better plan! Alex is locked up so I can't win her heart again, worst yet she;s locked up with Stevie so who knows what they're doing. Juliet won't even look at you and not to mention she tried to kiss Harper! We're losing our girlfriends! Do something!" Mason wolfed out by the end of his speech and he was breathing pretty hard.

"I'm thinking so clam down and give me some breathing room, you got dog breath." Justin shoved Mason away and flashed out trying to think of his next plan.


	9. Act 8 Princess Ali VS Jafar

**A/N: I HATE WRITING THIS FREAKIN SONG ITS SO COMPUCATED EVEN WITH THE SCRIPT AT MY FINGER TIPS. 8 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 10 I mean it people. We have hundreds of people reading this. 8 of you can review. Also mention in the review if you would like to be a beta.**

Alex and Stevie were both in their cells only now they were hanging by the wrists having a water hose attacking both, even though they are fully dressed it's hard to breath when someone is spraying a water at your face. The goblin guards were laughing turn up the pressure so when the water hit it stung.

After an hour they felt the soaking wet girls alone across from each other.

"You had to swear in a Disney movie!" Stevie was pissed it was all Alex's fault.

"I thought water boarding was illegal!" Alex's old make up was running which impressed Stevie that it lasted as long as it did since she couldn't touch it up.

"That wasn't water boarding that was just hosing us down." Stevie knew the difference.

"I'm so fucking sick of this! I want to get the fuck back to my vampire!" Alex screamed only to have the guards come back and start hosing her and Stevie again for three more hours.

"Alex I swear to god if you swear one more time I will kill you!" Stevie was freezing and if Alex was added time to their sentence she was gonna kill her twice.

...

Juliet had yet to come to set, Al was forced to get ready instead of looking for his daughter and Justin was also forced to get ready since they both had a scene first thing together. She was researching where the wizard prison was that Alex was being held, she wanted her Wizard back and she wanted her back now.

...

"Quiet on set! Ready action!"

We start off seeing a pile of toys Beast from Beauty and Beat being one of them. The screens pans up until we see Al balancing them. He carefully balances the last piece on top then sits back and sighs.

"Better then a Frozen Hot Chocolate." He breaths earning a glare from Cindy. "I can eat them if I want Woman!" Again no one bothers to correct him, they know it's useless. Justin storms in, and the pile collapses. "Wizardfucker!" He looks over at them. "Try and replace me bitches, you'll feel my wrath!" They make a plan to torture Juliet later on.

"Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter." Justin tried to get out but he's pissed that Al didn't get punished for swearing.

"Awk! The problem with your daughter!" Zeke squawked.

"Oh really?" Al looked doubtful there was a lot wrong with Juliet but he still loved her.

Justin started unrolling a scroll and then read it out. "If the princess has not chosen a husband (or wife) by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her."

"Cindy wouldn't allow it, frankly the only suitable person would be Alex and you _killed _her." The wizard guys were getting fed up with him now. "I mean but Jasmine hated all those suitors!" He shoved crackers in Zeke's mouth. Zeke backed away. "How could I chose someone she hates?"

"Not to worry, my liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable Prince(ss) cannot be found, a princess must be wed to...hmm...interesting."

"Let me guess you?"

"The royal vizier! Why, that would be...me!" Justin sounded surprised.

"Why I thought the law says only a prince(ss) can marry a princess, I'm quite sure."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." He pulls out his staff and pretends to hypnotizes Al.

"Yes...desperate...you are quite desperate." Al laughed.

"You will order the princess to marry me."

"I will order...the princess...to..." The spell breaks for a second. "But you're so whiny!"

"The princess will marry me!"

"The princess will marry..." The spell is broken by the music of _Princess Ali_. "What? What is that? That music! Ha ha ha. Jafar, you must come and see this." Al ran over to the window.

We see an advancing parade, led by ehat appears to be Max, still orange in human form as a major. The people marching are screaming Make way for Princess Ali!. The swordsmen are screaming say hey! It's Princess Ali!

Max started singing. "Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar, Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star, Now come, be the first on your block to meet her eye! Make way, here she comes, Ring bells, bang the drums. You're gonna love this girl. Princess Ali, fabulous she, Ali Abawa! Genuflect, show some respect. Down on one knee." Abu the elephant marches through town, with Ali on his back.

"Now try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Sunday Salaam and come and meet her spectacular coterie." Zeke dances to the music until Justin glares at him. Gene wheelbarrows six men up onto Abu's trunk.

"Princess Ali, mighty is she, Ali Ababwa! Strong as ten regular men, definitely. She faced the galloping hordes. A hundred bad guys with swords. Who sent those goons to their lords, why Princess Ali!" All random men carrying the camels started singing. "She's got seventy five golden camels." In pops a typical parade commentator played by TJ.

"Don't they look lovely, June?" TJ spoke making sure he didn't add anything, he didn't want to be replaced like Alex was.

Random women were on a float singing. "Purple peacocks, she's got fifty-three."

Jerry was dressed as a woman who was apparently the June TJ was talking too.

"Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!"

Max is off screen singing while a giant balloon gorilla proceeds down the parade. "When it comes to exotic types of mammals, Has she got a zoo, I'm telling you. It's a world class menagerie!" Genie pops in as a leopard, then a goat and speaks the last two lines to the two hungry children from the start of the movie/play. We cut to a balcony, where three harem girls are joined by the harem Genie with the girls as back up.

"Princess Ali, Handsome is she, Ali Ababwa, There's no question this Ali's alluring. That physique, how I can speak, Never ordinary, never boring weak at the knee. Everything about the man just plain impresses. Well, get on out in that square she's a wonder, she's a whiz, a wonder. Adjust your veil and prepare! She's about to pull my heart asunder. To gawk and grovel and stare at Princess Ali! And I absolutely love the way she dresses!

We see Juliet watching from a balcony on the palace. She humphs off the great spectacle and leaves muttering not Alex.

Meanwhile the entire kingdom is singing.

"She's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys! She's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!) And to view them, she charges no fee!(She's generous, so generous)She's got slaves, she's got servants and flunkies! (Proud to work for her) They bow to her whim, love serving her. They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Princess Ali!" Aly throws gold coins out to the people, who rush over to collect them. Abu and the parade march up the steps of the palace and inside. The Sultan runs back inside the throne room but Jafar stands in front of the door. Suddenly it bursts open, with Abu leading way, and crushing Jafar and Iago behind the door.

Max refusing to have the song be over with keeps singing.

"Princess Ali! Amorous she! Ali Ababwa, heard your princess was a sight lovely to see! And that, good people, is why she got dolled up and dropped by with sixty elephants, llamas galore With his bears and lions A brass band and more With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his baker His birds that warble on key Make way for Prince Ali!"

More and more fanfare build up until Aly flies off Abu's back on Carpet and flies down to the Sultan. Jafar slams the door shut.

Al still thinking Alex was playing Aly was pleased to have her.

"Splendid, absolutely marvellous." He clapped grinning.

Harper cleared her throat before making her voice slightly deeper but still feminine

"Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand."

"Princess Ali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." Al rushed over and shakes Ali's hand. "This is my royal pain, Jafar. He's delighted too."

Justin glared and greeted her very dryly. "Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Princess Abooboo"

" -Ababwa!" Harper corrected him.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to"

SULTAN: "...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." Al speaks up as he tugged at the tassels of the carpet and have it tug his fake moustache. "I don't suppose I might..."

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me." Aly helped Al up onto the carpet and Al plops down. Justin pins the carpet down on the floor with the staff.

"Sire, I must advise against this." Justin ever the buzz kill.

"Oh fuck off Justin. Learn to have a little fun." Al swears before he kicked away the staff and flew off on carpet. Iago who was standing on the head of the staff falls down repeatedly bopping the staff with his beak as he descends. Al and carpet fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under Abu, scaring him. The flight continues in the background while Jafar and Ali talk in the foreground.

"Just where did you say you were from?" Justin narrowed his eyes at Ali.

"Oh much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." She grins at him.

"Try me." Justin crossed his arms as Zeke lands on the staff.

"Look out, Polly!" Al butted in as he whizzed centimetres over their heads only to chases Zeke around the room.

"Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug!" He squeaked.

The carpet zooms underneath Iago, who sighs and wipes his brow. Carpet then crashes into a pillar. He crashes to the floor, and his head is circled by a miniature Sultans on carpets saying "Have a cracker, have a cracker. While real Sultan begins his final approach.

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this!" He lands perfectly.

"Spectacular, your highness." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Carpet walks over to Abu dizzily, then collapses. Abu catches it. "This is a very impressive youth. And a princess as well." He whispers to Jafar. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all. Thank Allah."

"I don't trust him, sire." Jafar told him.

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Justin, I'm an excellent judge of character." Al did pride himself on well everything he did.

"Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!" Iago squawked.

Juliet quietly walked in the room.

"Juliet will take this one!" Al beamed.

"And I'm sure I'll like Princess Jasmine!" Harper smiled.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf." Justin started before Juliet interrupted him with just a glare and an outraged cry. "This girl is no different than the others. What makes her think she is worthy of the Princess?"

"Your majesty, I am Princess Ali Ababwa!" She pricks Jafar's goatee, which springs out in all directions. "Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!"

"How dare you!" Juliet screamed in outrage while the men and Harper looked at her surprised. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She stormed out.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Princess Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down."Al gave Ali a sympatric smile. While they all leave Jafar and Iago alone.

"I think it's time to say good bye to Princess Abooboo." Justin said sinisterly before a evil laugh.

"And Cut!"

Justin took out his wand changing into his normal clothes and rushed off stage to Juliet.

"Juliet please talk to me. I wrote you a song and I think you should hear it." Okay so Justin didn't write the song but he changed the name.

"Three minuets through the door while I change." She told him before slamming the door on him and locking it for safe measures. She owed him that much.

"Okay thanks!" He flashed his guitar to him and started to sing.

"She said, "Baby, don't leave. Be home, stay close, be close to me. Boy, don't be gone. Boy, don't be gone." He said, "Baby, you know, I gotta run. I gotta go. I won't be long. Girl, I won't be long." She said, "Boy don't you flirt and, baby, please just don't get hurt and if you feel alone, then here, take my shirt." He said, "Forever, girl. I know you hate the weather, girl. So, maybe you should hold onto my sweater, girl."Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na. She ran, picked up the phone, said, "Babe, I miss you. Come back home. It can't be long. Boy, it can't be long." He said, "I hate this place. I miss your smile. I miss your face. I wrote a song. Girl, I wrote a song." She said, "You make me better, boy. I just mailed you a letter, boy and, oh, so you know, I'm still in your sweater, boy." He said, "Girl, don't be hurt. I've sweat a lot and smell of dirt, But I think I'd feel naked without your shirt." Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na He said, "You're looking great. I'm home. I'm back. I couldn't wait. Girl, way too long. That was way too long." She said, "Get over here. I crave you close. I need you near. Now play that song. Boy, play me our song." He said, "Back to forever, girl. I hope you endured the weather, girl. Now all I wanna do is get you outta that sweater, girl." She said, "I love the way you flirt. I'm so glad you didn't get hurt. Now let me see you naked, without that shirt."" Justin finished with a smile only to have Juliet open the door slap him and shut it again.

"YOU SANG ME A SONG ABOUT HAVING SEX! YOU ARE UNBELEIVEABLE JUSTIN!"

"Okay so I'll leave you alone for three to four day then." Justin walked away rubbing his now sore face, who knew vampires had pms.


	10. Act 9 I'm with Stoopid

**A/N: Okay so the first few readers of the last chapter actually read this script. But it was not my fault. Nope not at all, it's all the site's fault…that I clicked the wrong Aladdin file. So you see what I add to it and everything else. I take 753 words and make it into the thousands. Yes I am that big of a blow hard, what helps? Why these long as notes to all of you. Want an update soon? Fine 9 reviews. Yup one more than last time. Also thanks to my pointing out that there was a problem with a link that we needed for an assignment in school so I have a week extension which made it possible to do this in one day. Also none of this is planned out. I never planned to have Alex sent away, or anything really. Minus the scripted parts. Thanks to Goth Albino Angel for being my beta **

* * *

**Oh also don't forget Harper is in Alex's body. Well Harper's body looks like Alex's…**

Alex was sitting in the cold, hard bed in her cell.

"When can we get out of here?" Alex groaned. "I want to get my sweet lady kisses on!"

"Sweet lady kisses? Wrong show, Russo." Stevie was also getting tired of being locked up.

"Oh. Well how am I supposed to know? Look what they have us in!" Alex gestured to the Cheerios* uniforms the girls were squeezed in.

"I miss that show…" Stevie sighed before perking up. "Do you think Harper would want to watch it with me? We could wear the born this way shirts." She was really excited about catching up on the show while Alex—who would never admit to liking the show—simply laughed at her.

"Oh shut up. Yours would say, 'I'm with Stoopid' with an arrow pointing up."

"How much longer 'til we go back?" Alex asked, ignoring the insult the Asian girl had thrown at her.

"I think one more day. Or well, I mean, nine reviews."

"What's a review?"

"I don't know…"

…

Harper knew that Alex was coming back soon, but she didn't know just how much sooner. She didn't want to do the kiss; she just wanted this play-movie thing to be over so she could be with Zeke again.

"I miss being the tiger. Didn't have to worry about kissing anyone then."

…

Justin was nowhere to be seen for once and Juliet couldn't be happier; it was just Harper, Max and her today. Well, and the random animals minus Zeke.

"I feel pretty and witty and right!" Juliet sang to herself as she changed. "I still don't see how I can pass off as an Indian or Middle East princess; I'm the whitest cast member. Now I know how Lea Michelle feels, only taller… and prettier… and with nicer hands… now I know what Heather Morris feels." She smiled to herself as she got ready to step out onto her bedroom balcony, only to have the scene tilt down to where Harper, Max and the rest of the crew were.

"What am I going to do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid princess wish." Harper looked down at the floor, trying to look hopeless, but she was not the actress Alex was. Abu struggled to open a banana with his elephant paws, clearly just for comical effect.

"So move!" Max was picking a fight with Carpet as they played chess and Carpet, getting fed up with him, knocks a black piece off the board. "Hey that's a good move. I can't believe it—I'm losing to a rug. Rodney Dangerfield!"

"Genie, I need some help please!" Juliet frowned at hearing the word 'please' pass Alex's lips; it wasn't hard to know that it wasn't Alex inside her own body.

"All right, Sparky, here's the deal." Max said. "You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight-shooter. Jack Nicholson! Wait, that doesn't sound right; don't be straight anything."

Harper looked at the orange boy, confused. "What?"

"Tell her the TRUTH!" Max pointed to the mortarboard he was wearing where the words he just said are written.

"No way! If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me." She put on the big poofy hat, which lit up as Genie.

"A woman appreciates a woman who can make her laugh! Also, it doesn't hurt if she has Daddy issues or if her mother died when she was younger thus making her feel a void of love and affection from another woman." Princess Ali pulled the chain, which turned off her hat. "Ali you really oughtta be yourself."

Ali rolled her eyes. "Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, and confident. How do I look?" Harper was thinking the whole time that Alex should've been the one saying this line.

"Like a Princess! Sad face." Max didn't notice that 'sad face' was an action, not part of the line.

Harper shakily got onto the carpet and floated up to the balcony.

We cut to Jasmine on her bed, sighing and looking sad, with the tiger by her side.

"Princess Jasmine?" Harper called out, just outside the balcony. Rajah looked up at the girl and growled.

"Who's there?" Juliet called out, getting out of bed to see.

"It's me, Princess Ali. Ha that rhymed. Ahem." She switched to her Princess voice, as she stepped onto the floor. "Princess Ali Ababwa."

"I don't want to see you." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"No, No, please Princess. Give me a chance." Rajah growled and advanced on Harper. "Down kitty."

We see Genie and Carpet over the edge of the balcony watching the scene above.

"How's our beau doing?" The carpet responded by cutting his neck with a finger.

Back up to where the girls are.

"Good, Kitty, take off. Down kitty." Harper took off her hat to brush the tiger away. Juliet studied Harper intently as if she reminded her of someone, but really, Juliet just wanted an excuse to check out the wizard's body without the wizard ever knowing she did it.

"Wait, wait. Do I know you?" Juliet was very close to Alex's body now. Harper quickly replaced the hat.

"Uh, no, no…" She mumbled something like 'See you in PE', but sadly she couldn't just jump off the side and run away.

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." Juliet smiled at the memory of Alex, singing and being chased.

"That market place?" Harper swatted a bee that was buzzing around her head, seemingly unaware that it's Max. "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have a servant named Justin who goes to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met."

Juliet took on a sad look as if someone had just stepped on her pussy… cat and sighed. "No I guess not."

"Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, magnificent, punctual, her hair smells nice…" Max buzzed into Harper's ear.

"Um, Princess Jasmine? You're very…?" Harper didn't know what to say, but Max continued to buzz in her ear. "Punctual!"

"Punctual?" Juliet raised an eyebrow at her.

"Beautiful." Harper corrected, getting annoyed with the buzzing from Max.

"Hmm. I'm rich too, you know." Juliet could tell Harper didn't sense the venom behind her words.

"Yeah, you are!" She grinned.

"The daughter of a sultan."

"I know."

"A fine prize for any Princess to marry."

"Uh right. Right. A Princess like me."

Max buzzed warnings into Harper's ear.

"Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met! Just go jump off a balcony!" Juliet stormed off.

"What?" Harper looked confused.

"Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?"

"Buzz off!" She swatted angrily at Max.

"Okay fine, but remember: _bee _yourself." The bee form of Max buzzed into Harper's hat.

"Yeah right!" Ali yelled a tad too loudly, which made Jasmine come back.

"What?"

"Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice." Juliet and the tiger exchanged a confused look. "I'll go now." Ali jumped off the ledge.

"No!" Juliet screamed.

Harper poked Alex's head up. "What?"

"How… how are you doing that?" Juliet asked in amazement and looked over the edge to see Carpet under Alex's foot.

"It's a magic carpet."

"It's lovely."

"You uh, don't wanna go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe? Since I seem to forget that I have a pet tiger that sleeps in my room and suddenly am so concerned with being safe."

"Sure. Do you trust me?"

Juliet was taken aback from that line. "What?"

Harper extended her hand the same as when Alex did before. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She answered with a sly grin.

_Cut!_

Juliet looked at Harper and frowned before running off to her dressing room. She started changing back to her normal clothes as a tear ran down her face. "I really hoped Alex would be back for that scene." She sat on her couch and cried.

Meanwhile Mason is at the prison Alex and Stevie were being held in.

"Alex." Mason called. "All you have to do is pass this test and you'll be released. Same with you Stevie." he told her excitedly as he wrapped his hands around the bars.

"Great! What do I have to do?" Alex inquired eagerly, unable to wait to see Juliet again.

"Press this button." Mason handed her a small black box with a big red button.

"Easy." Alex pressed the button and she felt electricity run through her whole body. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out and scaring Stevie, who was staring at her in complete disbelief.

"You can pass it, Alex, just a bit longer!"

"Urgh! Holy f-!"

_Did Alex pass the test? Will she be there to sing A whole new world and kiss Juliet? Will Stevie tell Harper that she likes her? Will Mason ever get over Alex? Find out next scene after nine reviews._

_. _


	11. Act 10 A Whole New World

A/N: Goth Albino Angel is my beta, thank her for the spelling mistakes going away. 5 reviews for chapter 12. There will only be 15 chapters for this story. So we're cutting it close to the end.

Alex grinned as she walked into her dressing room. She was herself just in time to do the romantic scene with Juliet. She ran up to the stage just before Harper entered.

"Hey Alex, you're back!" Harper pulled her best friend into a hug. "How was jail? Does Juliet know you're back?"

"She doesn't know because I just got back. And Stevie can tell you about jail, you should go meet her. I gotta go kiss my girlfriend."

Alex rushed into placed and grinned at Juliet.

"Do you trust me?" She reached her hand out while kneeling on Carpet.

Juliet smiled. "Yes." She took Alex's hand and got on Carpet. It zoomed into the sky, knocking them both into sitting positions; Alex fell a bit too close for Juliet's liking, still thinking Harper is playing the role.

"I can show you the world,  
Shining, shimmering, splendid.  
Tell me princess, now when did you last,  
Let your heart decide?" Alex sang, picking a flower and giving it to Juliet who smiled.

"I can open your eyes,  
Take you wonder by wonder,  
Over, sideways, and under,  
On a magic carpet ride."

Carpet did the movement Alex sang and zoomed into the clouds.

"A whole new world!  
A new fantastic point of view,  
No one to tell us no,  
Or where to go,  
Or say we're only dreaming."

Juliet looked back and watched Agrabah disappear from sight. Carpet flew in and out of the clouds.

"A whole new world,  
A dazzling place I never knew,  
But when I'm way up here,  
It's crystal clear,  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you!" Juliet sang, staring at Alex more than the scenes around them.

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" Alex sang, wondering if Juliet knew it was her. They each catch a small cloud as carpet continues the flight. It then circled a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.

"Unbelievable sights,  
Indescribable feeling,  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,  
Through an endless diamond sky." Juliet sang smiling.

They join a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks. Carpet does somersaults and flips, at times putting Alex and Juliet in free-fall, but catching them. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.

"A whole new world!" Juliet sings, covering her eyes from fright.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Alex lowered Juliet's hands, resisting the urge to kiss her.

"A hundred thousand things to see."

"Hold your breath-it gets better!"

"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be!"

They zoom down over a river, for beyond the ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiles, but chisels too much and breaks off the front section of the nose.

"Sorry!" Alex called making Juliet laugh. "A whole new world!"

"Every turn a surprise."

"With new horizons to pursue."

"Every moment, red-letter."

They fly alongside a herd of wild horses running and Juliet pets one of them.

"I'll chase them anywhere,  
There's time to spare,  
Let me share this whole new world with you,  
A whole new world,  
That's where we'll be." They both sang together while they fly through Greece, where Alex grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down her arm to Juliet, who is now sure she is dealing with Alex and not Harper. She pins Alex under her and whispers in her ear.

"I am so glad you're back, I missed you so much, my little jailbird."

"Uh-A thrilling chase." Alex knows she can't go from script and wants to finish this song as soon as possible so she can show Juliet how much she missed her.

"A wondrous place."

"For you and me!" They sang together as Carpet hovers along over a lake, and we see the reflection of the moon in the lake. Fireworks burst and we see the couple at a Chinese New Year celebration, sitting on a rooftop.

"It's all so magical." Juliet whispers in awe.

"Yeah." Alex responds, off in her own little world.

Juliet looked at her and decided to burst the bubble. "It's a shame Abu had to miss this."

"Nah. She hates fireworks." Alex didn't notice. However Carpet did and looked up "She doesn't really like flying either." And now Alex realizes it "That is...oh no!"

Juliet pulls off Alex's hat. "You _are_ the girl from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?"

"Juliet, I'm sorry."

"Did you think I was stupid?"

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant."

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!"

"The truth?" She looks at Carpet who waves her on, giving her hope. "The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life." Carpet slumps down in defeat. "But I really am a princess!" The feather on her hat falls down over her eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?"

"Not that strange." She flicks up the feather and cuddles with her. Carpet puts a tassel under its "chin" and looks mystified.

We go to the palace balcony, where Alex and Juliet return. Carpet forms a set of steps and she descends. Alex then descends just below the balcony.

"Good night, my beautiful princess."

"Sleep well, princess." Alex smiles. They slowly lean forward to kiss, but Carpet bumps her up and they kiss sooner than expected. Breaking character Juliet runs her tongue along Alex's lower lip resigning in the taste of the wizard that she has been missing terribly. She breaks the kiss and walks away slowly then turns and looks at her wizard. Finally she enters her room through the curtain.

"Yes!" Alex screamed as she fell back onto the carpet, who descended to the ground. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." She looks up at Juliet 's balcony and four sets of hands grab her.

"Hey! What-?" A gag is tied around her mouth. We see the elephant hanging from a net tied in a tree.

"Hold him!" TJ, as a guard, shouts as Stevie, dressed as a man and Guard, places shackles on her feet and hands. Mason ties Carpet in a knot around a tree.

I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Princess Abooboo." Justin laughs and walks away. "Make sure she's never found." TJ hits Alex in the head and she falls unconscious.

Cut to a cliff, where guards laugh as Alex's body drops into the water. She is conscious now, but her feet are tied to a rock. The rock hits the sea bottom, then the hat lands and the lamp tumbles out. She sees this and struggles to rub the lamp. However, she loses consciousness and falls to the floor. The lamp, unsettled by her movement, rolls down and rubs against her hands. It shakes, and Max emerges with a bath brush, rubber ducky, and shower cap.

"Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." He squeaks the duck. "Hello." Sees unconscious Alex "Al? Al! Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say 'Genie I want you to save my life.' Got it? Okay. C'mon Aly!"

He grabs Alex by the shoulders and shakes her. Her head goes up then falls. "I'll take that as a yes." Max's head turns into a siren. "Wooga! Wooga!" Max turns into a submarine. "Up scope!" He babbles in something that sounds like German. On the surface, a giant waterspout emerges and lands on top of the cliff. Alex reawakens and coughs the water out of her lungs.

"Don't you scare me like that!" Max chastises her.

"Genie, I-uh, I-uh..." She can't think of how to say it, so they just hug each other. "Thanks, Genie." Juliet, Stevie and Harper all go 'aw' at the lovely brother and sister moment. Justin just sulks because Alex kissed Juliet.

"Oh, Al. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything." Max laughs.

Cut!

Juliet rushes on stage and wraps her arms around Alex; she was worried since the wizard was really under water the entire time. "Oh my god, I was scared. I can't believe you're back!" The vampire kissed Alex again before she had a chance to say anything. "Come on we're going to my house and we'll dry you off and cuddle." A slow smile formed on Juliet's face as she whispered into Alex's ear, "and maybe have sex."

With that, Juliet picked up Alex in her arms and stalked past Justin while Alex stuck her tongue out at her brother.


	12. Act 11 Fangirls control everything

A/N: Goth Albino Angel is my beta, thank her for the spelling mistakes going away. Lets double this and make it 10 reviews? Okay 5-10 reviews. 3 more chapters to go! You know review don't review I don't care. Fuck it. Let's all eat hot dogs in the bathtub and listen to Adele to cheer up.

Juliet was still kissing Alex as they both came on set. They headed to Juliet's dressing room where giggles were heard followed by slight moans.

"Oh god, Juliet, what do you do to me?" Alex asked, cupping the vampire's cheek in her hand and pulling her in for a short, sweet kiss.

"The same thing you do to me." Juliet slid Alex down on the couch they were currently on as her hand began creeping up the brunette's shirt.

"We can't get carried away; you have to be on set in ten minutes and I gotta get ready too." Alex didn't want to stop even though they'd spent all of last night like this; in each other's arms or on top of one another, wanting to keep as little space as possible.

"What was the jail like?"

"Horrible; I thought I was a Cheerio. Like, I even said I wanted to get my sweet lady kisses on; Stevie does too, only with Harper, but I don't think it's gonna work out…" Alex didn't even really pay attention to her own words, she just wanted to keep kissing Juliet and, yes, she was keeping an eye on the clock so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Wait, Stevie likes Harper?" Juliet stopped everything to pull back and look her wizard in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's old news. Back to making out."

"How can you want to make out while we can play matchmaker?"

"Because the fangirls demand it! If we don't have sex in this chapter there will be a rebellion and the first thing to go will be the cute, little one shots. They will be gone."

"Ice Princess wouldn't allow that."

"No she wouldn't. That's why she changed her penname to MadWomanQuinn…" Alex gave her a deadpan look.

"Oh shit. Quick, take your top off."

(They are magical people; they know who run the shots. You guys. The fangirls. Let me know if there's any fanguys.)

…

Justin was pacing on set. Alex was back and she and Juliet were officially together. He was not happy. Mason failed at getting Alex to fall in love with him again.

What did Juliet hate most, he pondered. A sly grin slipped onto his lips as an idea formed in his head.

…

_Everyone ready on set!_

We open to see Jasmine in her room humming "A Whole New World" and brushing her hair. Al appears in one of the double doors, hypnotized.

"Jasmine!" He yelled, entering into the room.

"Oh, father—I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." This was like what she had said to her father last night.

"You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you." He spoke in a monotone voice.

"What?"

The other door opens and reveals Jafar. "You will wed Jafar." Al pointed for further effect.

Juliet gasps at the sight of him, a tad overly dramatic.

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife." Justin grinned evilly.

"I will never marry you." She goes to Al. "Father, I choose Prince Ali!"

"Prince Ali left!" Justin said the last line with way too much glee to be healthy.

A quick pan finds Alex standing in the doorway to the balcony.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar!" She was so totally in hero mode, well, heroine mode.

"Prince Ali!" Juliet rushed over to Alex's side, not liking how far apart they had to be.

Justin gasps at the sight of Alex.

"How in the he-!" Zeke went back to parrot-ese. "-uh, awk!"

"Tell them the truth, Jafar! You tried to have me killed."

Jafar's eyes widened. "What?" He goes to Al. "Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. She is obviously lying." He brings the staff close to Al's face.

"Obviously... lying."

Aly sees the staff with its glowing eyes.

"Father, what's wrong with you?"

" I know!" Alex grabs the staff and smashes it on the floor. Justin flinches and the spell is broken for good.

Al looked at the head wizard guys. "I am not saying that line; I refuse to. Go ahead and kill Juliet, I will not say that line." They all sighed, but motioned for Alex to go on with her line.

"Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!" She gestures to the staff.

"What? Jafar? You… you traitor!" Al screamed as the trio advanced on Justin.

"Your majesty, all of this can be explained." He cowered.

"Guards! Guards!" Al yelled out.

"Well, that's it—we're dead. Forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead." Zeke squawked. But Justin saw the lamp in Alex's pocket. He made a move, but was grabbed by guards.

"Arrest Jafar at once." Al loved that line so much that he repeated it.

"This is not done yet, girl!" Justin pulled a vial from his pocket. Aly sees this and rushes him, but Jafar throws the vial to the floor. A large, red cloud appears and when it is gone, so is Jafar.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" Al ordered.

"Jasmine, are you all right?" Alex cupped her cheek and looked her over.

"Yes, of course. How can anything be wrong if I have you here with me?" She added to the line a bit, but she kept having to remind herself that she was Jasmine and Alex was Aladdin, er, well Aly. They lean in to kiss.

"Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-" He stops in mid-sentence and looks at the pair. "Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" Al paused his rant and Juliet nodded. "Ha ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant girl, I could kiss you! I won't—I leave that to my-. You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my girl, you will be sultan!

"Sultan?" Alex asked.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Jerry looks concerned at this.

Cut Jafar's chambers. Jafar and Iago enter.

"We gotta get outta here! We gotta get- I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials." Zeke starts throwing things out of his cage while Justin smiles broadly. "Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives." Stops and takes out a picture of himself and Justin. "And how about this picture? I don't know-I think I'm making a weird face in it." Jafar starts to laugh wildly. "Oh, boy-he's gone nuts. He's cracked." Iago flies down to him and knocks on his head. "Jafar? Jafar? Get a grip, Jafar!" Jafar grabs him around the neck. "Good grip!"

"Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Aly. She has the lamp, Iago."

"Why that miserable-!"

"But you are going to relieve her of it!"

"Me?"

…

Cut to the outside of the palace. Alex is looking at the gardens.

"Sultan? They want me to be sultan?" She couldn't help but laugh at that.

Max comes out of the lamp. "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Turns into a one-man band. He sees Alex walk away with her head hung. He stops, scratches his head, comes up with an idea, and then zooms over to Aly. He holds up his hands like a director scoping a picture and we look through them.

"Aly, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?" Alex looks at him, then walks away in sadness to the bed, where she falls on it and sighs. Max again is confused, then goes to him and pulls out a script labeled 'Aladdin.' " Psst, your line is 'I'm going to free the genie.' Anytime." Max whispered.

"Genie... I can't."

"Sure you can. You just go 'Genie, I wish you free.'" He grabs Alex's head and uses her as a mock ventriloquist's dummy; Aly pulled away.

"I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry-I really am. But they want to make me sultan-no, they want to make _Princess Ali_ sultan. Without you, I'm just Aly.

"Aly, you won!"

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a princess? What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

Max sarcastically rolled his eyes. "Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master." He says the last word in disgust and then poofs back into the lamp.

Stevie and Carpet are watching from the window.

"Ohhh." Stevie spoke with a sad frown, as opposed to a happy frown, which are so catchy these days.

"Genie, I'm really sorry." A tongue comes out of the spout and raspberries her. "Well fine." She slams a pillow on top of the lamp. "Then just stay in there!"

She looks at Abu and Carpet. "What are you guys looking at?" They both leave. "Look, I-I'm sorry. Wait, Abu- wait-I'm sorry, I didn't-wait, c'mon."

Alex sighs. "What am I doing? Genie's right-I gotta tell Jasmine the truth."

"Ali, oh Ali. Will you come here?" Juliet's voice filled the garden as she called.

Putting on her hat, Alex muttered. "Well, here goes." She walks into the garden. "Jasmine? Where are you?"

We see Iago wearing a fake beak and standing on stilts next to a flamingo in the pond. He is imitating Jasmine's voice.

"Ahem-In the menagerie, hurry."

"I'm coming." We see Aly hurry past, not noticing the birds. Iago laughs, then turns back and looks into the face of a panting flamingo.

"D'uh!"

"Ya got a problem, pinky?" He sweeps the bird's feet out from under it. Iago runs into the palace and finds the lamp under the pillow. "Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you!"

Stretches his face like Jafar's and imitates it. "Good work, Iago!"

He switches back to his normal voice. "Ah, go on."

He goes back to Jarfar's voice. "No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!"

Back to normal. "Ah, Jafar, you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing." He flies away with the lamp.

Cut to the palace entrance. Al is standing on top, making an announcement to the people.

"People of Agrabah! My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!"

CUT!

Offstage Juliet and Alex were making out on the couch again as plots of how to get Stevie and Harper together formed in their minds. Juliet had Alex underneath her yet again, her hand mindlessly stroking her girlfriend's taunt stomach.

Alex was sucking on Juliet's neck, leaving a trail of hickies and small love bites down to the lower blonde's breasts.

"Have we done it enough for the fan girls?" Alex asked her breath short and quick.

"I guess we'll find out next time." Juliet shrugged off her shirt and pulled Alex's off as well. "Now then, we need to get our sexy time on." Juliet grinned and Alex laughed at the reference.

…

Justin was in Alex's room, his wand in his hand. "Now all I have to do is make everything Alex owns smell like pumpkin and do the same to her costume. Then my non-pumpkin smell will make me the clear choice for the love of Juliet. I am the smartest person alive!" He laughed evilly as he waved his wand; a flash of orange light engulfed the whole room.


	13. Act 12 COPYRIGHTED BITCH

**A/N: Two more chapters to go! Well three if I do one without any script. So collage is hard and a lot of work so I can't say when the next update will be. Also my depression is back so there is also that to fight against.**

Alex begrudgingly spent the night in her house away from Juliet. Not noticing what Justin had done, she curls up in her bed, texting Juliet a quick goodnight and then drifts off to sleep.

The next day on set, she went straight to Juliet's room since they start out today with a scene together. However, the vampire was away, leaving a note that said she was called in earlier and she'll see Alex when they start filming.

Things were getting more and more frustrating for her since she got out of prison.

Juliet is on set, peeking behind a curtain. Alex steps out at the bottom of the staircase by the curtain.

"Jasmine?" She called, trying to find her vampire.

"Ali, where have you been?" She looked down at the wizard with a disapproving look.

"There's something I've got to tell you."

"The whole kingdom has turned out for Father's announcement!" She clearly refused to listen to a word Alex said.

"No! But Jasmine, listen to me please!"

"Good luck!" Juliet pushed Alex out onto the platform with Al, where he overlooked the entire crowd.

"...Ali Ababwa!" Al finished with a grin and gestured towards Alex.

"Oh, boy!" Alex face-palmed like she never face-palmed before.

Far above, Iago and Jafar watch through a window.

"Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak." Zeke squawked.

"Let them cheer." Justin smirked as he lifted the lamp and rubbed it. Max came out in a simple display of smoke.

"You know Al, I'm getting-." He turned to see Jafar. "Reallyyyyyy-I don't think you're Ali." He descends and consults a playbill. "Tonight, the role of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister, ugly man."

This made Alex laugh really hard off stage.

"I am your master now." Justin throws Max to the ground and puts his foot on his face

"I was afraid of that."

"Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high… as sultan!"

Cut to where dark clouds circle the castle. The castle shakes. The roof rips off and the Sultan and Aly duck.

"Whoa!" Alex spoke channeling her inner Dean.

"Bless my soul. What is this? I mean am I fucking Santa? What is going on?" Al didn't like the script at all.

"Al, if you don't stick to the script we'll turn Juliet back to her physical age, same with you and your wife."

"I am the all powerful Alucard! I refuse to speak like this blubbering idiot!" He lifted the turban off his head and strips down to the silk boxers he's wearing. The clothes appear on Justin.

"Heh, heh, heh!" Justin did his bad evil laugh.

Al's eyes lit up at the words he got to say next.

"Jafar, you vile betrayer."

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you." Zeke squawked.

"Oh, yeah?" Alex challenged. "Well, we'll just see about that!" She pulls off her hat only to find it empty. "The lamp!"

"Finders-keepers, Abooboo." Justin grinned.

They both look up and see a gigantic genie lift the palace into the clouds; Alex whistles and Carpet flies up to greet her. They fly up near Max's head.

"Genie! No!"

"Sorry, kid-I got a new master now." He places the palace on top of a mountain.

"Jafar, I order you to stop!" Al shouted, kicking Justin in the crotch. Justin let out a girlish scream as he clutched his wounded privates, but he tried to go on with the scene despite his extremely shrill voice.

"There's a new order now-my order! Finally, you will bow to me!"

No one bows; the wizards tell Al that he has to, but he leaves the set saying that he needs a frozen hot chocolate.

"We'll never bow to you!" Juliet said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zeke muttered, rolling his eyes.

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" Justin turned to Max. "Genie, my second wish. I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Max extends his finger. Alex tries to stop him, but he cannot and another Max brand lightning bolt strikes Justin, returning him to his normal look.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!" Zeke grinned, er well, as much as one can with a beak.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes, abject humiliation!" Justin zaps Juliet with his staff and she bows to him. Rajah comes running at him, but he zaps her and the tiger turns into a kitty-cat. "Down, girl! Oh, princess-" He lifts her chin with his staff "- there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

"Jafar! Get your hands off her!" Alex screamed off camera.

Justin zaps Alex. "Princess Ali. Yes, it is she, But not as you know her. Read my lips and come to grips with reality" Jafar brings the two of them closer in the air. "Yes, meet a blast from your past, Whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious Princess Ali!" Justin sang mockingly.

Jafar zaps Ali back to Aly.

"Or should we say Aly?"

"Jasmine, I tried to tell you." Alex looked so desperate.

"So Ali turns out to be merely Aly; just a con, need I go on? Take it from me, Her personality flaws, Give me adequate cause, To send her packing on a one-way trip, So her prospects take a terminal dip. Her assets frozen, the venue chosen, Is the ends of the earth, whoopee! So long."

"Good bye, see ya!" Zeke sang.

"Ex-Princess Ali!" Justin finished his second song. Jafar has zapped Abu back to normal. He sends the two of them into a tall pillar, and then launches it like a rocket, but luckily not before Carpet can get in. Then we see a snowy wasteland where the pillar crashes and rolls. It finally comes to a stop. Aly emerges, obviously very cold.

"Abu? Abu!" She looks back at a shivering pile of snow. "Oh, this is all my fault! I should have freed the genie when I had the chance."

Alex digs out Abu and cradles him inside her vest. "Abu! Are you okay? I'm sorry, Abu, I made a mess of everything somehow. I gotta go back and set things right."

She starts to walk through the snow and she eventually steps on a frozen carpet. "Carpet!" She looks up and sees Carpet is pinned by the pillar. Alex tugs on Carpet to try and free, but she can't do it, so she begins to remove snow from the base of the pillar. "Abu, start digging! That's it!"

Finally, enough snow has been removed and the pillar begins to roll. Aly runs away, looks back, and then slides into place. The pillar rolls over her and, when it is gone, Aly and Abu are left sitting in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar.

"Yeah! All right!"

Alex looks up at her hat, which is made out of scared Abu, shakes off the snow and rushes over to pick Carpet up. "Now, back to Agrabah! Let's go!"

**Cut!**

Juliet rushed up to Alex, only to stop and back up. This being the closest they've been all day.

"What's that horrible smell?" She gagged.

"It can't be me; I showered, like, this morning."

"It seems like pumpkin. Oh god, I'm going to be sick. I'll call you, but don't come over." Juliet ran off before she became sick.

Alex glared at Justin. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing." He walked away, smirking. "Your lies were too good to last, Say hello to your precious Princess Pumpkin." He sang in the tune of his earlier song.

**Betaed by (c) Goth Albino Angel. Written by (c) MadWomanQuinn. Ideas by (c) MadWomanQuinn. **_**Yes, both names are in fact copywrighted. Using these names somewhere without the owners' permission will result in immediate arrest. Not lying. The police will back us up.**_

**That line was added by Goth Albino Angel. Not me. ****However if you do inform the police about this story I MadWomanQuinn formally XxXxXx Ice Princess XxXxXx will go to jail by Disney for using this script and loving boobs. **


End file.
